Curiosity killed the cat
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: ...But satisfaction brough it back. Olivia, the girl who questions everything. Her families move 2 La push awakens the journalist inside her & she is determined to unearth the secrets surrounding her new home yet things get complicated Embry/OC
1. New everything

**I don't own anything blah blah blah except my own characters**

* * *

**Olivia's Pov**

My parents have decided to leave the rat race behind which means that they have also left their jobs at a private medical practice to come to La push. This equalled a huge move, a lot of boxes, a million rolls of packing tape and the worlds biggest panic attack for me. I had my doubts...I mean as soon as my parents mentioned a reservation I immediately thought of a place with scary cult type people who didn't watch TV and perhaps chanted around bonfires, banging sticks together...Yeah...

Anyway I firmly believe that this move is a big mistake therefore here I am sulking in our new kitchen.

"Mum, Dad I can't believe you made me move, I mean I'm a teenager this is a very volatile time in my life and any one thing could ruin my life forever !" I whined but they just rolled their eyes.( I had a tendency to over exaggerate.)

My mum just gestured at my dad, to go ahead as she sipped her coffee. "Well I beg to differ because from your screeches it seems that you love our new house," my dad pointed out.

As he spoke those words I cast my mind back to my room with its beautiful walk in wardrobe, a window seat which overlooked the back garden and French doors that opened up onto a balcony, that faced an ancient looking wood. The room was decorated with rich, dark brown furniture and a king sized bed. My new haven was filled with all the latest gadgets consisting of a laptop, an I-pod touch, a blackberry and many other electrical goods that I couldn't even name.

Ahh... my new room

My parents must have seen my eyes glaze over because they began to laugh softly. I soon found my own smile warp into a grimace though.

"Honey?" I felt my mum's hand on my shoulder as she stood beside me."…Now I know you don't like change and a new school is daunting but at least you have Jane."

Damn it! she known's me too well. My mum was right because if it wasn't for my favourite cousin I would never ever have had the guts to even step into la push high school. My happiness soon returned at the thought of spending all my time with Jane. We were pretty much like twins.

My mother then stood up with a victorious smile on her face. "Now go and get Jamie, you two don't want to be late for your first day at school," My mum ordered, gently and I smiled at my parents before running up the stairs.

It took me at least 30 minutes to get ready as I pulled on my favourite skinny jeans and a black lace top along with a pair of matching patent heels. I snatched up my bag and began to stuff in everything i would need.

"Olivia are you ready yet ?" my dad shouted from somewhere inside the house.

"I'm coming," I shouted back as I grabbed my ray bans off my dresser drawer. When I reached the landing I came face to face with my dad who was grinning in a very creepy looking way.

All of sudden he covered my eyes. "Dad what are you doing?" I cried as he lead me somewhere.

"It's a surprise," he explained. Then just as fast as his hands had appeared they fell away. I was standing in our driveway and... "Dad!" I exclaimed as i studied my new car.

I couldn't formulate a response. All I could do was circle the car and admire the white paint job and the stylish black leather interior. My Dad just grinned as he leaned on our white picket fence and I shook my head as i approached him.

"Dad this is too much for a first car!" but he merely waved off my protests.

"Darling I never spoil you and you do deserve this for your exceptionally good grades at your old school… plus you did put money towards it." I tried to argue but he wasn't having any of it so I gave in.

I hugged him fiercely whilst he chuckled and patted my head. Usually I found such a gesture to be condescending but I knew that he was being sincere.

I quickly kissed his cheek. "It looks like I contributed about 4%." I said, my words laced with sarcasm which caused him to laugh.

"OH MY GOD!"

My brother's shouts echoed throughout the neighbour hood. "Jamie quieten down," I chided as he came running towards my car, his eyes the size of tennis balls.

"OH MY GOD."

I scowled at my little brother as he continued to yell. "This is the Audi R8 which goes from zero to 60mph in 4.6 seconds with a top speed of under 190 mph and constructed of lightweight aluminium and has a 4.2 litre engine and there is an 18 month waiting list for one of these bad boys."

I have to say I was defiantly shocked with Jamie as he continued to rattle of the cars credentials without even taking a breath.

He stood there more dumb struck than i had been.

"Come on you," I commanded as I grabbed his bag and clambered into the driver's seat. Jamie carefully reclined in the passenger seat, looking as though he had won a million dollars.

I flipped a nearby button and Jamie's window rolled down. "Try and have a stress free day at work mum, dad." I called as he moved towards the front door where my mum was now standing. They both waved us off whilst they held each other.

Here we go…The ride to school seemed to go so slowly and I didn't even realize that I was gripping onto the steering wheel for dear life/

"Hey if it makes you feel any better I'm nervous too," Jamie declared. I turned to look at him and smile. He's so sweet

"Yeah it does but I'm sorry I really should have asked how your doing instead of only worrying about myself." My little brother shook his head but I wasn't really satisfied and my guilt continued to plague me as I watched him fidget in his seat.

I know what will cheer him up. "Hey how about you choose what song we listen to," I suggested and I watched in delight as he began to bounce up and down in his seat.

"You never let anyone pick what music you listen to…" Jamie told me. I loved my little brother and despite the age difference of four years. (Me being 18 years old whilst he was only 14) we were still really close.

He began to rummage around in the glove box and i smiled. "Your not just anyone." I told him.


	2. Meeting Embry

**Olivia's POV**

I pulled into a free car park space and took a deep breath. Everything would be alright...

Despite the fact that Jamie was in the same high school as me he was in a completely separate building so here I was all alone.

I sat on my hands as they began to tremble and watched intently as students rushed back and forth, greeting their friends and huddling together in groups, probably gossiping about something or another. Unfortunately some of them glared at me as they walked past and I could tell that they had already labelled me a snob.

"Damn car," I cursed under my breath. It was hardly conspicuous. Suddenly though a familiar face emerged through the crowd and the feeling of nausea stopped.

I practically jumped out of my car, utterly relieved to see my favourite cousin. "Jane!" I yelled which caused a few passer bys to stare.

"Olivia," she shouted back as she hugged me and we both jumped up and down in our embrace.

I think our excitement had overtaken us because our voices were now so high pitched that I was pretty sure that only dogs could here us now.

"Oh my god I can't believe it! We're going to have so much fun," I squealed as my anxieties evaporated.

" yeah but come up on our we're going to be late," jane pointed out as she led me to our first class. We were both in deep conversation as we made our way towards the entrance of the school.

All of a sudden though I heard Jane shriek and then my feet felt wet. What the… I followed Jane's gaze to an open window on the third floor and saw two guys with their hands full of water balloons. They practically looked like brothers as they had the same cropped, black hair, russet brown skin and both had matching grins on their faces.

"Sorry about that we weren't aiming at you," one of them called out as I glared at the pair of them.

Jane tugged at my arm. "Those two guys are the infamous Paul and Jared and their part of some sort of gang," she informed me.

Gang?... Like a Drug gang?...NO!

The corridors were packed and I could barely move so I had elbow and push my way through the sea of people. Soon I felt Jane steering me into a empty hallway.

"Jesus," I commented as I lowered the book that I had been using as a shield.

"Blasphemy," Jane accused me as she laughed.

"Hey Jane," a deep voice called out of the blue. We both simultaneously turned around to see a group of guys approaching us. It was the one in the middle who had greeted my cousin and I couldn't help but notice her blush.

"Hi Liam," Jane replied, offering him a wave as he walked past. I had to say "Liam" looked like quite the Indie rocker with his tight black jeans and a white t-shirt, with a band on it that probably no one had heard ever of. He had dark black hair and striking blue eyes. That coupled with his lazy smile and the guitar in his hand no wonder Jane was getting all shy.

I turned around slightly to catch Liam's friends shove him and whisper "your whipped. I felt a smile creep across my face. In…ter…esting…

Then the bell rang so Jane and I both entered our class. "So…who's Liam?" I asked as I held back my urge to giggle and just as I had said his name Jane stumbled into a nearby desk

"No…he's…he's," she stuttered as she took her seat at the back of the class.

"Oh my god you totally fancy him!" I squealed, again as I sat beside her and watched as my statement caused her pale ivory skin to become stained in an even deeper shade of red.

"Shhh," she hissed as Liam entered the class but instead of his guitar he had a maths textbook. Once he entered the rest of the class filtered in and the tedious lesson began. I couldn't help but notice how he stole quick glances at Jane throughout the entire lesson yet my cousin was blissfully unaware because she was too absorbed in conquering logarithmic calculations. We are both very academic so her behaviour didn't surprise me.

I pushed a scrap of paper towards Jane with the question "How many classes do you & L have together?" Jane turned the paper over and wrote. "Every single one" and she blushed some more as she watched me read. I quickly tore another paper from my notebook. "What's the longest thing you've said to him?"

She slyly wrote back. "Just Hi"

"What!" I shouted and the entire class turned around to stare at me.

"Is there a problem Miss Johnson," Mr James asked with mild amusement. I just shook my head and he grunted in response whilst the class turned back to their textbooks, some of them disappointed that nothing exciting had happened.

Hmm…time for me to meddle and quite frankly that is what I do best.

"Why are you smiling?" Jane whispered but I didn't answer.

()()()()()()()()()

Period 3

I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm borrred

I was whining internally as I sat at a table at the back of the room, all alone since Jane was not in this class with me. I was so bored that I actually came to realize that these high stools must be made of the worlds hardest wood because my butt was numb. Despite the fact that this was my favourite subject the substitute teacher was driving me mad with his monotonous voice. Plus the incessant clicking of a pen from a girl to my right was driving me so crazy I was surely going to strangle her.

Even the fluorescent glare of the lighting annoyed me as it made me sleepy. I could feel my eyes droop shut. Damn I feel like I haven't slept in weeks.

See the thing is is that I have never been able to sleep if I'm stressed. For example if there's a storm or an exam the next day or if I'm going for a job interview or in the case of last night, starting a new school. Yes sleep is good and now I felt peaceful as my eyes closed fully and Mr Fogiel's speech of how urine is produced turned into nothing more than a faint hum.

Then suddenly the door flew open and so did my eyes as the class was interrupted by the most…well in want of a better word the most handsome guy I had ever seen.

"Ahh… Mr Call, late as usual, I have assigned you a seat next to Miss Johnson," Mr Fogiel said without even looking away from the board.

Crap!

My heart began to thump wildly against my rib cage as he ran his fingers through his black, matted hair. He wore a loose pair of denim jeans, a pair of converses and a tight grey t- shirt

WOW! Is it just me or can anyone else see his abs through his top

I violently shook my head at my thoughts but a surge of blood rocketed had already rocketed to my cheeks. Yet i continued to admire Embry and the more I did the more my mouth felt like sawdust.

Unfortunately I hadn't anticipated that he would raise his head therefore our eyes unexpectedly met and locked; his hazel brown eyes seemed to hold so much depth to them and I couldn't seem to look away. It was as if everything had disappeared - my fellow pupils, the teacher even the classroom and all I could see was him.

Embry looked a bit spaced out but all his attention was fixed on me.

It felt weirdly nice because having two parents who are doctors, their jobs demanded a lot of their time. I mean don't get me wrong they are the most loving, coolest parents that any child could want but by also having two brothers and a sister their already stretched attention was spread even more thinly.

As my mind went off on this tangent I realised that I was still staring at the mysterious boy. I tore my eyes away as I tried extremely hard to focus past "Mr Call" to the board which was already covered in a scrawl of notes which I had to copy down. Yet the fire returned in my cheeks as the chair beside me was now occupied by the stranger, whom I wished I would get to know. Wow... he really was well built and stood at 6 feet. It was only now that considered that I must look awfully dainty next to him; me, who was only 5 foot 4. [ I measured myself about 2 days ago because I was hoping that I had grown - I hate being small]

I kept my gaze firmly on the detailed drawing of a nephron in the kidneys.

"Breathe, Breathe, focus, calm yourself," I chanted as I felt his eyes boring into the side of my face.

He cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Embry Call are you new here?" he asked as he extended his hand which I automatically took.

I tilted my head to face him. "Yeah I'm new." I replied, practically choking on my words as I met his intense gaze.

Embry nodded and flashed me a grin which show cased his perfectly, white teeth and I felt like I might just died.

Oh your such an idiot, your meant to introduce yourself. I rubbed my free hand down my jeans. Damn my palms are sweaty.

"Emm…I'm Olivia…Olivia Johnson," I told Embry.

"Well its nice to meet you Olivia Olivia Johnson," he teased, grinning like a fool which he defiantly wasn't. Oh how I loathe myself!

Riiiinnnggggggg

Luckily the annoying bell was what saved me from any further embarrassment but I found myself torn, between wanting to leave and wanting to stay behind so I could talk to him. However the rest of the class had already bolted and were literally fighting through the narrow door to taste the sweet freedom which always came when you escaped the confines of a stuffy classroom.

I gathered my wits about me as well as my Human Biology textbook and slung my side bag over my shoulder. I too followed the dust that was left by my classmates.

I paused at the door though turning as I heard Mr Fogiel. "Mr Call please stay behind," he practically ordered.

"But….sir…I…," Embry started as he looked at me, his eyes showing desperation.

The Biology dragon then turned on me. "Please Miss Johnson hurry along to your next class." I nodded at the evil substitute teacher before stealing a quick glance at Embry and without even thinking about it I smiled at him.

Why? I'm not quite sure. Perhaps to ease the pain that is so clearly etched on his face.

"No sir…you don't understand… seriously I have to go," his tortured voice echoed down the corridor but was immediately interrupted by Mr Fogiel as he to started scolding Embry about his poor attendance.

Whoa Embry must have somewhere really important to go.

I pondered on this for a minute as I walked through the front entrance of the school.


	3. Where is she? E POV

**My easter holidays are over [:(] so i decided to write**

* * *

Embry POV

I could feel my entire body tremble as Mr Fogiel continued to lecture me, even as Olivia disappeared like a wisp of smoke right through my hands. I probably looked like I was suffering from hypothermia I was shaking that badly .

I clenched my fists so tight that my nails were biting into the skin of my palms and the pain was immense as I felt myself bleed but it was nothing compared to the ache in my heart. Every muscle seemed to quiver as anger leaked from every pore in my body because at this moment in time I had a deep and unshakeable hatred towards the man in front of me.

As I looked at my arms I noticed how my veins had become so prominent that I could virtually see blue lines running straight down to my hands. Mr Fogiel however remained unaware of my rage and by now all I could see was his lips moving but no sound issued from them. My teeth scraped together like a pepper grinder.

The thoughts that flashed through my mind actually scared me and as each of my fantasies played out they all ended in the same way - Mr Fogiel being beaten to a pulp.

Just then Jacob passed the open classroom door and he immediately rushed to my side, grabbing me by the arm and leading me straight out.

"Sorry sir I need to borrow him for a second," Jacob shouted as Mr Fogiel yelled at the both of us to come back.

Jacob's grip was unyielding and it wasn't until he shoved me into an abandoned hallway did he release me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" my best friend asked me, his voice clearly strained but I couldn't even answer Jacob. I sank to the floor, leaning my head against the wall as images of my imprint coursed through my mind. Olivia's beautiful smile, her cute mumbling, the way she blushed, the way her light brown eyes where framed by her thick eyelashes or her tanned skin or how her soft hazel brown hair had been pulled into a loose side plait.

Unfortunately though the memories of her disappeared and all I could see was Jacob, who was now crouching right infront of me. "Oh." was all he could say.

"Yeah I'm screwed," I told him, rubbing the bridge of my nose whilst praying that I would calm down soon so I could go and find Olivia.

"Don't lose it yet man, you've still got the rest of the school day," Jacob said and then he punched my arm and I grinned.

Yet my peace didn't last long as I searched high and low for Olivia for three hours but she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in any of my classes or in the cafeteria for lunch and there was no point in asking around because olivia was new and nobody would knew her.

_Ahhhhhh!_ There's over a thousand students here, how the hell I'm a going to find her! The anger flared as I stood at the entrance of La push high school and watched as everyone started moving for their cars.

"Hey Embry," I heard Jared, Quil, Jacob and Paul all shout at once but I didn't even turn to face them as I spotted Mr Fogiel, snapping at a couple of students who got in his way.

_Oh…I'm going to kill him!_ Suddenly I felt four pairs of hands on me, two held my shoulders whilst the other two gripped my shirt.

Some people had turned to stare at me but I didn't care. "It's all his fault," I hissed at my friends as they struggled to hold me back.

"Seriously, cool it Embry!" Paul whispered harshly.

"That's rich coming from you," I yelled and the next thing I knew i was practically being man- handled into the nearby woods, where I exploded straight out of my body.

I snarled at them as they tried to approach me. "Embry" Jacob pleaded but I just began to run, run until their yells faded and all I could hear were the twigs that snapped underneath my massive paws.


	4. A small world

**Hope you enjoy. Thanks to twerd at heart for your reviews**

Song of the day: White stripes- jolene (cover)

* * *

******Olivia's POV**

I felt bad that I was skipping school, really I did but Jane wasn't in any of my other classes and after my encounter with Embry I felt strangely giddy.

The car park lay empty since everyone was sill in school so like an ex-con I bolted for my car. All the while hoping that no one would see me. Even the sound of my own heels tapping against the concrete made my heart race. I never bunk off school.

I quickly stuck the key into the ignition and my car roared to life and with in what felt like an eternity I was finally racing down the main road towards my house. The trees blurred on either side of me as I increased the pressure on the accelerator.

I finally breathed a sigh of relief when I entered my house.

Unfortunately though there was nothing to do and so I just ended up throwing myself onto the sofa and flicking through the channels fir something to watch. Time passed agonisingly slowly as I subjected myself at least two hours of trashy tv.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Jamie came rushing in.

"Hi Jamie do you want to do something?" I shouted as he bolted up the stairs.

Within a couple of minutes he came running back down. "Sorry Ollie but I'm going out with some friends."

I narrowed my eyes at the nickname but he just laughed "Jamie you've only been in school for a day," I challenged.

He grinned. "Well I've become quite popular, partly due to people seeing me in your car…" I groaned at this. "But mostly due to my good looks and charisma." Jamie finished as he left.

"Well you can count on that charisma to get you to school tomorrow," I shouted after him.

Huffing I sat up and threw the remote away. "I could go to the beach...?"

I quickly riffled through my school bag for the house keys and my phone before walking outside.

Like the school car park the streets lay completely empty, which I found slightly unsettling. I walked down the winding paths and sharp turns, leisurely making my way towards the beach. _Maybe everyone around here like to stay indoors…I can't see why though. I mean it's a lovely day…maybe they are all hermits or old, wrinkly peop-_

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and the next thing i heard was the sound of cracking glass. This is how I came to notice a woman on all fours, gathering up her fallen groceries.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I got down to mu knees and began helping her.

The stranger faced me and I didn't even flinch when I saw the marred side of her face

"No it's okay," she reassured me._ Wow she's beautiful…and nice._

We both stood up and I watched as she struggled with at least four bags of shopping.

"Erm…would you like some help?" I gestured towards her full arms but when her eyebrows knitted together I wondered if I should have offered.

"I mean I've got nothing else to do…" I told her but then mentally slapped myself,

"No I didn't mean it like that I meant that I don't mind helping you out." I corrected myself and she smiled at my blabbering.

"Yeah I would actually like some help, if you don't mind?" she asked and when I shook my head she passed me two of her bags. "My name is Emily by the way."

I smiled at Emily she truly was nice. "I'm Olivia."

Now that we had the introductions out of the way I began to walk with her, up a path that led away from the beach. _Ah well… maybe another day._

"So Olivia why didn't you stare at me when you saw my scars?" Emily asked as she pointed to the right side of her face. All I could do stare at her, my eyes practically bulging. Wow she's blunt.

I had that deer in the headlights kind of look. "Emm…I..."

"It's okay to answer," she reassured me.

"…Well…my mum and dad are… both doctors so I've kind of seen it all," I told her and Emily nodded. "Plus you seem really nice..."

She then chuckled. "Well you can't possible know if I'm nice, for all you know you could be helping out a murder," Emily joked.

I laughed at the very idea as we made our way down a very steep and muddy drive way. Ah I'm going to fall flat on my face! Luckily though I made it safely to the bottom, where a cute little house was nestled between a number of old, crooked trees. Her house had a very rustic feel to it, perhaps because of all her hand crafted oak furniture or the low wooden beams or the tame fire that crackled away in the living room.

"Oh my god! Are you into mythology as well?" I asked her as I spotted a couple of water coloured paintings of werewolves that where hanging in her hallway.

Emily's grin grew. "Yeah, you could say that I believe that mythology is more real then we think." Okay weird… but maybe it's a private joke.

I placed her bags on the kitchen counter. "So…do you want me to help you un-pack," and then Emily showed me that same look she had when we had bumped into each other.

"Why are you so helpful?" she asked me but I just shrugged.

"Well if you insist but at least let me give you something In return." Emily suggested and I politely accepted.

When I began to put all her jars of jam, tins of tuna, various slabs of meat and dairy products away I tired not to notice how much food she had actually bought. Wow how is she not fat? I shook my head. Olivia don't be so rude!

Once I had disposed of the bags Emily poured me a glass of milk and pulled out a freshly baked batch of blueberry muffins from the oven. Oooow my favourite and without looking too eager I grabbed one and began to slowly eat away at it.

After I scoffed down at least two more muffins Emily sat opposite me and we began to talk about anything and everything- the best places to eat, the best shops to buy shoes…

I knew It wasn't really a very smart idea to sit in a random strangers house. Never the less there was something about Emily that kept me talking.

"We really should go some shopping some time," Emily suggested as she moved the empty glass and plate to the sink.

I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me at the thought of going crazy and coming home with a ton of new clothes and shoes. "Yeah I would love too!"

Unfortunately though our planning was suddenly interrupted by a course of shouts "Emily!"

There deep voices increased in volume as they came closer.

I watched, intrigued as a wide grin spread across her face. "My boys have arrived," she told me.

"Emil…"

I turned around to face the men who had stopped dead in their tracks. I felt extremely uncomfortable as they stared at me. My eyes then scanned the line of giant men and they dilated suddenly… EMBRY but not just Embry but Embry with no top on!

I also noticed Paul and Jared but they didn't really interest me as much as Embry did.

_OH MY GOD I MIGHT JUST HYPERVENTILATE!_ His well sculpted chest was all I could acknowledge. Look away from the six pack, just focus somewhere else.

I raised my hand at Embry in a wave that lasted less than a second as I could feel myself become increasingly shy as he continued to stare at me. Just then Emily squealed.

Embry flashed me his signature smile as he came to sit beside me. "Hi."

My cheeks grew hot. "Hi," I barely whispered, since his knee accidentally brushed against mines and all I could comprehend were the tingling sensations that were coursing through my body. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked back to see that the guys were still standing by the door, apart from the oldest- looking one who had moved to hug Emily.

"Hi I'm Sam," he informed me. He then shook my hand before kissing Emily full on the lips. I moved my gaze away from the couple as felt like I was intruding on a intimate moment.

I also tried to ignore the fact that Embry was so close to me and that If I just stretched out my hand I would be able to touch him.

"So… how did you meet Olivia?" Sam asked Emily and It was only now that I noticed that he was now sitting in the chair whilst Emily sat on his lap.

My eyebrows then drew together. Hang on… how does he know my name?

Emily smiled at me then "Well, Olivia was kind enough to help me out since I was struggling with my shopping and then she even helped me unpack," Emily informed Sam as she kissed his cheek.

Sam shook my hand again as his smile grew. "That was really nice of you."

I blushed as I waved off his gratitude. "Err…it was nothing."

He then looked over my shoulder. "Oh yeah by the way that lot behind you are Quil, Jacob, Jared and Paul," Sam told me as he pointed at them one at a time.

I nodded at Paul and Jared, raising my eyebrows slightly. "Yeah we've already met," I replied and everyone turned to stare at the two of them. Secretly I was enjoying how guilty they both looked.

"Yeah we were…kind of throwing water balloons from our Geography class," Jared confessed and then all of a sudden Embry jumped to his feet.

He defiantly had an edge to his voice. "Did you hit her with one?"

"No, no they missed," I interjected as Embry glared at the pair of them. His anger seemed to disappear as quickly as it had come and When I followed his gaze I noticed that my hand was resting on his arm.

Oh I'm so going to die of embarrassment! I quickly withdrew my hand and luckily Emily saved me from a very awkward moment by choosing to speak.

"Olivia you should really be getting home it's late," she told me in a very motherly fashion. This suggestion caused me to pull out my blackberry and my eyes jumped out of their sockets. I stared at the 4 white digits that were now on the screen.

_Frick! It is so not 8 o'clock right now!_ "Oh crap," I cursed as I hurriedly pushed back my chair and made for the door.

"It was really nice to meet you guys," I said to them, waving before I power walked it out of the house

"Crap, I'm so late; I'll probably get into trouble…damn Jamie's at home…" I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't even notice that Embry was by my side and when I did, I nearly jumped five feet into the air.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly "Would you like a ride home?"

He now had a t-shirt on and I found it much easier to focus. "Oh please…if you don't mind" I was defiantly not a fan of walking alone in the dark.

The cold air nipped at my skin and only the light spilling out of Emily's windows illuminated the path in front of me.

Embry and I walked together in an oddly comfortable silence and when he reached his car he held the passenger door open for me. I think he must have seen my confused expression as I took my seat because he just laughed, closing the door and moving for the drivers seat.

"Quite the gentlemen aren't you?" I teased as we both simultaneously put on our belts

"Yes and I'm funny so I'm a rare breed of man," Embry retorted whilst backing out of the driveway. He must have sensed that he had broken the ice as Embry started to ask me anything and everything about myself. Even the most trivial things.

Odd…yes it was for a guy i had known for a day to ask so many questions. Never the less I willingly obliged the information he wanted. Embry nodded politely as he acknowledged my words.

Wow he's actually listening to what I'm saying. Then In return I attentively listened to him as he told me what it was like to live on the reservation. Every now and then I would direct Embry where do go.

It was as if I was talking to Jane as conversation seemed to flow so effortlessly between us and as the miles past so did the time. Therefore it wasn't until Embry mentioned his fascination with cars did I realize that we weren't actually moving anywhere.

Unwillingly I tore my eyes away from him and turned to see that we were in fact parked up in front of my house. I tilted my head to the side and frowned. How long have I been unknowingly sat in my driveway?

As if Embry had heard my thoughts he pointed at the dashboard and I gasped. 8.50 Damn!

"Guess it's true what they say that time flies when you're having fun." I giggled at my pathetic use of a cliché.

Embry's lips curved as he watched me. "Let me know if you need a tour guide...or anything"

"I might just hold you to that and eventually you'll get sick off me," I replied. Inside my body I was trembling like a leaf as a mixture of nerves, excitement and adrenaline rushed through my veins at the thought of spending more time with Embry.

Embry grinned and replied in a husky voice that caused goose bumps to break through the surface of my skin. "I would never get sick of your company." His conviction caused my cheeks to flush and I swear my heart beat grew louder.

My knees trembled as I clambered out of his car. I thanked him but Embry just shrugged it off saying that he was glad to help. I could feel my mouth stretch into a permanent smile. One that I was unable to straighten. Even as I took one last fleeting look as Embry's car as it disappeared from view


	5. Playing cupid

**Song of the day: 23 - Jimmy eat world**

* * *

The next day.

I groaned as I rubbed away the tiredness from my eyes. They were still heavy as I came bumbling down the stairs.

Something then thudded against the living room window and my eyes shot open. _What the…?_

I threw the front door wide open and the intense glare of the sun blinded me for a moment. I used my hands to shield my eyes against the bright white light and it was only then did I see a little twelve year old throwing papers as he rode along on his bike. It was too early in the morning to tell of the blonde haired boy for not taking care where he was throwing his papers.

Trudging along the porch I swiped up the newspaper and unfolded it. The front page title, in bold black ink screamed out the headline- Family of five go missing. I huffed…_You see this is why you shouldn't read or watch the news_. It was also far too early in the morning for depressing stories and so I tucked the paper under my arm as I made my way back inside.

After getting ready, I sat in the kitchen where a cup of cold coffee lay abandoned on the counter. I guessed it was either mums or dads. They must have been in a hurry…well… they are always in a hurry. The black depths of the cup looked uninviting and the smell always made my nose wrinkle…to me coffee smelt more like burnt wood. Never the less I took one swig of the bitter tasting liquid and it was enough to shake off the early morning blues.

"Hurry up Jamie!" I shouted as I smoothed out the newspaper.

I grimaced as I began to read. The Eric family consisting of six year-old Alexis, sixteen year- old Steven, nineteen year- old Alf as well as their mother and father were reported missing a week ago after their monthly camping trip. There where abouts are still unknown and the police still remain without any leads or suspects with potential motives. The Eric family according to their next door neighbours were "A pleasant family, who kept themselves to themselves and were always kind."…

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Jane!" I said, surprised as she walked through the door. "What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "What? I can't come to visit my sister now?" I chuckled at this.

Jane then spotted the newspaper. "Ah.. Not another one…"

I frowned at her as she took a seat opposite me. "What do you mean?"

"Well I've sort of got use to all these mysterious disappearances. It happens every now and then."

I looked down at the picture of the happy family. "Really?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah… plus it usually happens when people go into the woods…so I'm think, you know guys stop going!" I laughed softly at her attempts to lighten the eerie mood which I had suddenly stolen into the room.

Just then Jamie came swaggering into the kitchen with his shades on and Jane and I both burst out laughing.

I grabbed my little brother by the shoulders as he quickly reached for a cereal bar. "Lets go."

()()()()()()()

Jane and I made our way through the halls and the constant squeaking of shoes against the vinyl floor surrounded us. The corridors were less crowded but there was still not enough room for me and Jane to walk side by side. All of a sudden I felt Jane's hand on my arm as she practically yanked me to an empty classroom.

I turned to face her. "Ouch!" Jane just smiled sheepishly.

"What was that for?" I asked but the answer seemed to come instantly as Liam walked past.

I rolled my eyes at my cousin. "Oh come Jane just go up and talk to him."

However an evil smile soon spread across her face as she gestured down the hall. I stuck my head slightly out of the doorway to see Embry and his friends walking down the corridor towards me.

I tried to mask my worry as my heart sped up 10 fold. "And why would that bother me?"

It was Jane's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh please I walked past your biology classroom yesterday…" My eyes widened at this. "Your were blushing worse than I usually do."

I was about to come back with a witty remark but Embry was fast approaching, he was too absorbed in his friends to notice me though. Therefore I quickly hid further into the classroom. It seemed absurd that I could talk to him yesterday but couldn't bring myself to today. Weird!

He then walked past and Jane laughed silently at me. "Easy to give advice when it's for some else isn't it?"

I shook my head. "Hey hey hey that's not fair," I told Jane as we slipped back into the sea of students. "You've been in Liam's classes for two years now."

I had to admit though that she was right It was much easier for me to make suggestions…but then again that wouldn't stop me from meddling…

I soon left my cousin and made my way to my English class…the one that I had decided not to go to yesterday. It seemed like god was on my side though because as I rounded the corner with my map in hand I saw Liam standing beside his locker.

No way! I took this as a sign so I quickly approached him.

Liam looked up at me surprised. "Hi."

"Hi…you might not know me I'm Jane's cousin," I said, enjoying how his eyebrows lifted slightly...

()()()()()()()()()

I eagerly waited for lunch as I sat in my English class. I wrote the critica essay on Hamlet with ease and so for the last half an hour I had nothing to do. The door suddenly creaked open and I watched, shocked as Embry entered. He spotted me and I offered him a small smile. Unlike the biology dragon Mrs Bell didn't even seem bothered by Embry's late appearance to her class.

He quickly slipped into the vacant seat beside me. "You have a habit of doing this," I teased.

Embry grinned. "What… did you miss me?"

My eyes were downcast as I felt an intense heat underneath my cheeks. Yes. However I didn't say it.

If Embry noticed my blush he didn't comment on it, thankfully. "Oh Emily said that you can come over any time."

I smiled at this. "Aw I'll defiantly take her up on that offer." This answer seemed to please Embry, who looked at me with appraising eyes. I couldn't handle his piercing gaze though which always seemed to come with silence and so I quickly raked my brain for something Lelse to say. "You've got quite a reputation."

Embry raised his eyebrows, amused. "Oh."

I giggled "Yes. I've heard that your part of some gang." I air quoted the last part. "Maybe I should take care," I joked.

The corners of his eyes creased and he laughed outright which disturbed some of the students that were sitting close by. "That's ridiculous."

Mrs Bell looked our way but only for a moment. I smiled apologetically at her but she seemed oddly tolerant to our talking and lack of work therefore I turned my attention back to Embry. Before he could continue on though the bell rang, signalling that it was time to move on to our next class.

I packed up my things whilst embry before heading to Biology. Embry however was slowly edging off to the right. I was going to say that he was going the wrong way but then I realized that he probably had somewhere else to go.

"Disappearing?" I asked, the disappointment unfortunately quite evident in my voice.

Embry hesitated for a moment between the stairs leading up to our class and the front entrance. His shoulders slumped slightly. "Yeah sorry," Embry sighed before he smiled. "I promise I'll stay the whole day tomorrow."

I tried to suppress my glee and so i just shrugged in a nonchalant sort of way. "Cool."

()()()()()()()()

12 o'clock had finally come. The canteen was a buzz with conversation. The were numerous round tables scattered all about the large hall and the clattering of cutlery and slamming of trays was the soundtrack in the background.

I smirked internally as I looked at my watch. My plan had been set in motion and Jane sat opposite me so blissfully unaware.

"Well…I better go," I told Jane.

She looked up at me from her bowl of pasta. "Really?"

"Yeah…you know I've got no more classes now…" Just then I saw Liam as he walked towards me. His friends clapped him on the back before they veered off to the left.

"But I have found a replacement," I told Jane which caused her forehead to crease. She then followed my gaze and soon whipped back around, completely frozen in place.

Jane's mouth was hanging open and she looked up at me accusingly. "Don't you dare leave me," she hissed. I just laughed before I grabbed my books and moved away from my cousin, who was by now starting to panic. I passed Liam and offered him encouraging smile.

_I'm SO dead!_ I knew that but perhaps Jane would forgive me…or just get her own back.


	6. Crazy Carol

**Song of the day: 30 seconds to mars - yesterday**

* * *

Later on that day

I was becoming unhealthily interested. I knew this but Jane had sparked my curiosity so here I was sitting infront of my laptop, searching through articles regarding missing people in both La push and Forks.

The list was extensive**. Business man James Harris, single father Steve Alan, Teenager Elizabeth Beck…**

I was intrigued by one story in particular.

**Carol Ingram, mother of two was reported missing on the 19th of May by her eldest daughter when she failed to return home from work that day. Local police later found the women in the La push woods, delirious and claiming that she had been saved by a "wolf-man" The authorities were tipped off by an anonymous phone call. **

**Carol was taken to Forks hospital and after being deemed fit she returned to the woods, looking for her saviour. She continued on this way for a year and it spiralled into an obsession. Finally family members decided that it was best for her to be transferred to a psychiatric facility and a number of newspapers later dubbed Mrs Ingram "Crazy Carol" **

I heard Jamie come into the house but I just kept on reading and searching and what felt like minutes were probably hours. This was confirmed when I looked out of my window so see that the sun was already setting. I bit my lip, guiltily. _Damn! Okay I really have to stop now and so some work _I slammed my laptop shut and switched on my I-pod.

I couldn't help but sway my hips to the music as I rummaged through my chest of drawers.

After a few minutes I drew out a pair of shorts _Urgh… _Defiantly not the comfiest things to wear as nightclothes but I had nothing else_. _I shimmied out of my jeans before pulling on my shorts and a grey cable- knitted jumper. _Oh come on! _The jumper was stuck on my head and I just stood there wrestling with it whilst praying that someone wouldn't walk in right now. Finally I breathed a sigh of relief as I managed to yank it over my head. Just in time too as my brother came flying into my room, smiling.

I frowned. "What?"

Jamie just pointed to my I-pod and It was only now that I came to notice that the song had changed. Realization spread across my features which caused his smile to stretch.

Without thinking about it Jamie turned the dial up all the way and I grinned as the speakers began to shake. The music blared and echoed inside my room.

Our song. The unmistakable sound of heavy drum beats and frenzied guitar playing. Soon enough Jamie was on my bed, jumping up and down and I eagerly joined him as the chorus came. We both began to dance along. I could literally feel the music flowing through my body and I was deaf to everything else.

"Cause I am in too deep and I'm trying to keep…" I shouted before pointing to Jamie.

"Up above in my head…" he added.

"Instead of going under, Instead of going under" We both yelled together.

The guitar solo soon followed and Jamie played along on his invisible one. I laughed hysterically. We could feel the bedsprings strain underneath us but we didn't care.

I threw my hands in the air and jumped until I touched the ceiling. "So believe me it's not easy. It seems that something's telling me…"

Jamie now faced me and we both began to shout at each other. " …I'M IN TOO DEEP AND I'M TRYING TO KEEP UP, ABOVE IN MY HEAD."

I whipped my head from side to side. "INSTEAD OF GOING UNDER!…INSTEAD OF GOING UNDER! INSTEAD OF GOING UNDER AGAAAAIN "

The song then drew to a close and there was nothing but silence. My ears rung badly as I threw my hands out to balance myself. All that head banging had left me dizzy. I then turned around expecting to see Jamie but he was nowhere to be found.

My forehead creased. "Jamie?"

There was an answering groan and I laughed outright. Dropping onto my hands and knees I peered over the edge of my bed to find Jamie on his back, sprawled out on the floor. I couldn't help but continue on laughing at him, that is until heard a thudding on the front door.

Jumping off the bed I patted Jamie's stomach as I passed and this caused him to groan again. "I guess I'll get the door."

I quickly skipped down the stairs and passed a pile of takeaway menus on the last step…._hmm I ordered food about 45 minutes ago_…

The persistent knocking was starting to annoy me. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I then opened the door to find a very angry looking middle aged women on my front step. She had her arms crossed and a glare that could turn anybody to stone. "How dare you young lady? You are luckily I didn't call the police for that racket."

Bewildered I looked up and saw that my balcony windows were open. _Damn! _"Oh…" I began but she didn't let me finish.

"I **will** be having a word with your parents." she stated before turning on her heel and muttering about neighbours from hell.

I quickly snatched up my high top converses from the shoe rack. The soles were so tattered and the edges so frayed, that the only place they should really be was in the bin but I couldn't bring myself to throw them away. Stumbling out of the house I ran after her. "I'm sorry it won't happen again!" I shouted after her as I held up my hand.

I pressed my lips tightly together as I tried to stop the laughter that was bubbling up inside of me. Unfortunately though I failed to do so and at that moment the moody women decided to turn around. She scowled at me and I apologized again. I was left standing in the street giggling to myself as the women stomped into her house and slammed her front door shut. The sun had almost sank completely behind the horizon and dusk had come. The sky was now a dark inky blue and the street lamps began to flicker to life.

Suddenly though I heard the breaking of twigs and my head snapped to the direction of the woods._…Did i just see__… _My feet began to move on their own accord as I strained my eyes whilst crossing the road. I could have swore that there was something staring at me through those trees. With slight apprehension I drew closer until I was standing beside the low wall that separated the forest from the street. Crazy Carol popped into my mind but I pushed her out again.

Gingerly, I climbed over the wall and nearly missed a step. There was a sharp decent to the forest floor. The ground was littered with broken branches, dead leaves and pine cones. They all crunched under my feet as I proceeded through the maze of trees. They towered over me and I felt dwarfed by the sheer expanse of forest.

Despite the fact that darkness was coming and soon I wouldn't be able to see a thing my nosey nature carried me further. I followed the noise of the retreating shape which had merged into the shadows. Although by now I wasn't really sure if I was actually chasing anything at all. The smell of rotting wood and wildflowers assaulted my senses as well as the buzz of wildlife...Then I heard it again. The snapping of branches. Only I wasn't moving this time. A slight gust of wind brushed against my bare legs and I shivered.

My eyes turned to where the sound was coming from. I could feel my muscles tense as I took a defencive stance.

Crack…crack. My heart raced. I stared into the depths of a clump of the thick bushes which rustled slightly. I sucked in a breath.

All of a sudden a fat, tabby cat jumped out, with it's wide amber eyes staring back at me and no matter how cute it seemed I was both annoyed and disappointed. "Seriously…a cat…"

"Olivia! Olivia!"

_Ooops! _I had forgotten about Jamie and so taking one last look at the animal I scrambled back up the hill, grabbing onto a few trees for support as I went. However as I reached the wall I still felt a pair of eyes on my back and I looked over my shoulder but saw nothing. _Hmm.._

Jamie was standing In the middle of the road. "What are you doing?"

Frustrated I just shook my head. "Nothing." _Don't be so stupid Olivia what were you expecting to find?_

The next thing I knew though a car came whizzing down the street and parked up crookedly beside my house. A twenty- something year old jumped out of his battered Ford with a pizza box in his hand. _Finally…_

He was half an hour late and he didn't even look remotely sorry about it. I frowned but I didn't want to kick up a fuss. I moved towards him whilst Jamie disappeared into the house to get money.

The delivery guy had this odd grin on his face. "Hi"

I forced a smile to be polite. "Hi."

His grin seemed to grow. "…I'm Declan."

I arched my eyebrow… "Cool." was all I side before turning to stare at my front door, wishing that Jamie would hurry up.

Declan then coughed and I groaned internally as I turned back to face him. _Don't be rude. _"I'm Olivia…"

Declan leaned in closer to me. "You seem to be too young to go to my college…," His eyes gleamed. "Are you a high-schooler?"

I moved back slightly. "I don't think that's any of your business." I snapped. _God he is such a creep._

My brother then appeared at my side and stood slightly in front of me.(Annoyingly Jamie's growth spurt had come early and so he was now taller than me)

Jamie's eyes were nothing more than slits as he glared at Declan before thrusting the money into his hand and grabbing the pizza box. "Do you mind not drooling all over my sister!"

This statement was suddenly accompanied by a deep, rumbling sound.

All three of us turned to stare in the direction of the woods, which was barely visible in the dark.

I looked at Jamie. "What the hell was that!"

Jamie just shrugged. "Its probably thunder…or something." He then gestured towards the house. "Come on lets go."

Jamie waited for me to walk first and then fell in behind me. I peered over my shoulder to see him still glaring at Declan. I could feel myself giggling as I felt warmed by Jamie's concern for me.


	7. We'll call it the unfortunate incident

**Somebody told me - the killers **( love Brandon flowers/ Hate learning to drive when there are impatient people about.)

* * *

I don't know whether Embry kept his word because I didn't have any classes with him today but never the less I spotted him at lunch. Embry sat on a table along with Jacob and he waved me over when he saw me enter the canteen.

"I didn't take you for liking the bad boy types," Jane said to me as she moved towards our usual table.

"He's not bad at all he's actually really nice," I defended.

Jane just laughed. "Love is blind," she joked in a sing-song voice.

I smiled at her. "You don't mind do you?" and my smile grew as my cousin shook her head. "Thanks... and oh sorry about yesterday."

Jane just grinned and shook her head again. "Nah It's fine."

I tried not to look too eager as I weaved through a tables and quickly crossed the room. I tried to calm my stuttering heart as I slipped into a seat beside Embry. "Hey."

Embry gave me that slow grin which caused my insides to melt. "Hi... I'm here."

I tried to stop myself from smiling like a maniac. "Yes you are...but you might disappear on me again."

Oddly enough though my comment caused his playful teasing to subside and to be replaced with a solemn expression. "Never," was all he claimed.

I felt bad that Embry and I started to talk between ourselves whilst Jacob just sat on the other side of the table. He however didn't seem to mind and continued to eat his lunch.

I found it was mad how Embry could hold my attention for so long.

I didn't even notice Paul until he dropped into the chair next to Jacob. "Oh hi Olivia." I waved slightly and Embry scowled.

"I love Sum 41 Don't you?" he asked suddenly.

Jacob began to chuckle as Embry narrowed his eyes.

My forehead creased. "Yeah…i thing there good…" I wasn't really sure what else to say next.

Embry scowled at Paul." Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Paul just shook his head, grinning but without warning the bell rang.

_"What? Lunchtime can't be over already," _I pondered but a quickly glance at my watch_ showed me that it was so _I stood up. "Well he may not have somewhere to go but I do."

Dare I say it but I think Embry actually looked disappointed but Jane was already fast approaching me. I turned to Embry, who was now standing. "I'll see you around."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

4 hours later

As soon as I stepped into my house a newspaper greeted me on the welcome mat and I scooped it up. _Nope not yet though! _I knew It was too early to get sucked in.

"Honestly Olivia why do bother to read the paper?" Jamie asked from infront of me as he headed to his room.

I just shrugged as I made my way to my own room. I quickly threw the newspaper onto my bed before I jumped into the shower. The hot water was a blessed relief and I soon found myself relaxing and humming my favourite tune. There was a faint creaking sound but I ignored it. Thank god it was Friday because I was sure that I could take another maths class…or any class for that matter.

Not before long I was blindly fumbling around for my towel and luckily I felt something soft and fluffy so I drew it to my eyes. _Urgh_…I had a habit of getting shampoo in my eyes.

Wrapping the towel around my body I stepped out of the shower. _What? _My eyes wandered around my bathroom as I tried to locate my clothes…The metal hook on the back of the door was empty…I was sure I brought my clothes in with me.

Suddenly Jamie's, grinning face came into mind. I threw my bathroom door open. "JAMIE! seriously how old are you!" I shouted. The sound of his snickering caused my jaw to clench.

Stomping down the stairs I searched for my little brat of a brother and finally spotted him in the living room. He bolted straight away.

"Jamie you Idiot!…stealing my clothes….really !" I continued to shout as I chased him. He was annoyingly fast which meant that he easily kept out of my reach, causing my hands to ball into fists. Just then the door bell rang. I grinded my teeth together as I made my way to the front door.

I yanked the door open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Unfortuantly there on my front step was Embry in on his glory. The anger faded fast and it was replaced with utter mortification. My eyes went wide as I gaped at him, unable to speak.

He raised his hand slightly. "Hi…" he laughed. "Is this a bad time?"

At this point I really wanted the ground to just part so I would no longer be in this cringe worthy moment. "No…" My cheeks coloured immediately. _God I probably look like a drowned rat right now!_

Jamie came racing to the door. "I didn't do anyth...oh" he stopped as well when he saw Embry. I knew that Jamie was thinking that it was either mum or dad and that he would get into trouble.

Turning my back so Embry couldn't see me I grabbed Jamie by the scruff of his collar. "You better run because when Embry goes away your so dead," I whispered harshly and he was off like a bullet.

It literally felt like I was on fire as the familiar burn of embarrassment seared my body. _Oh god I'm half naked!_ I stared down at my bare legs and realized just how short my towel was…it barely reached down to my knees. Breathing in deeply I gingerly faced Embry.

He pointed down the path. "Should I go?."

"No no no.." I stammered as I tucked a loose strand of wet hair behind my ear . "It's fine."

Embry focused his gaze anywhere but directly at me and I knew that he was trying to spare me the discomfort. "I forgot to tell you that me and my friends are throwing a beach party tomorrow." He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the porch swing. "I just thought I would invite you personally."

I smiled. "Oh thanks. Yeah that sounds great."

Embry's eyes abruptly met mines and I blushed as I hugged the towel closer to my body. He must have sensed that I really wanted to get back inside. "I'll see you tomorrow then…"

I nodded. "Of course."

He seemed reluctant to say his goodbye but he did and I shut the door. I leaned against the hard wood as I covered my face with my hands before, groaning into them. Never had I felt so embarrassed in my life!

Jamie's taunting voice soon floated into my ears. "Olivia and Embry up a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

My temper began to flare again as I saw him. He grinned at me. "Well… she wishes."

"Ah! that's it I'm going to kill you!" I screamed and we resumed our cat and mouse chase


	8. Hello stranger

**My paper heart - the all american rejects**

* * *

There was a knock at my bedroom door. "Yes…" I reluctantly said.

I had been in a mood all day after the little incident with Embry and so Jamie had kept his distant - Really, I just wanted to be left alone.

"Olivia? can we come in?" I heard my parents ask through the door.

I quickly folded up the newspaper that I had been reading. "…Sure."

They both entered at that moment. "Hi honey can we borrow your car keys? since our car has been put in for service"

I fretted my lower lip. I knew I had to get to the beach party tomorrow…but I also knew that their work was far more important.

I smiled but sighed internally. "Yeah sure."

My parents both nodded their heads in thanks and my mum took the keys from my desk. Just as she was about to leave though she paused at my doorway. "Oh Olivia dear why do you never shut your blinds?"

I turned to look at window and all you could see was the darkness outside and the reflection of myself and my bedroom in the glass. "Mum I shut my curtains when I go to sleep!" I argued. We had been over this a thousand times.

The truth is I never really understood why I left them open but I just liked it…to look out into the world…it made my room feel less enclosed somehow.

My dad then decided to chip in and started to lecture me. I pressed my lips together. _Oh no! _I could feel the tremors begin. I knew he was trying to be serious but that just made it all the more funny.

"….Also anybody who is walking by in the street can see everything in here…" My dad added.

I cut him off pretty quickly because I knew that I was about to explode with laughter at any minute. "Dad I have the back garden on one side and a wood on the other. Plus I'm on the second floor and also who even _wants_ to look into my room?"

By now my mum had her hands on her hips. "Someone who is…how do you kids define it…" she looked at her husband for help.

"A perverted person." My dad said as he pushed his Guess glasses up. (Yes Guess my dad seemed to defy popular belief that dads had a bad fashion sense.)

My mum suddenly clicked her fingers. "Yes that's right someone who is a **perv**."

That was it I was gone. I spat out my laughter before I smothered my mouth with my hands.

My mum quirked her eyebrows. "Sorry…sorry mum, yeah sure…I'll be more careful," I managed to say.

Luckily they left quickly and I fell onto my pillows and started laughing hysterically so much so that my sides soon began to hurt. God I that defiantly cheered me up

()()()()()()()

**Saturday morning**

I eagerly jumped out of my bed at about mid day and ran downstairs to grab breakfast. I found that there was a slip of paper that was held up on the fridge by a magnet.

**Hey **

**I forgot to tell you the beach party starts at 5pm. Hope to see you there**

**Embry**

I found myself squealing as I finished reading. Hurriedly, I grabbed the note as well as a bowl of cereal and headed back to my room. It was hard for me to contain my excitement and soon my breakfast lay abandoned on my desk as I began to rummage around in my wardrobe.

_I need something to wear! _My movements became frantic as I searched and searched. I didn't want something average and ever day I wanted something amazing.

"Oh Come on!" I cried as I threw aside yet another pair of skinny jeans_. _Just when I thought all hope lost I found a strapless maxi dress at the back of my wardrobe. I snatched it up. "Yes, yes, yes." The dress was in a brilliant shade of deep purple. I started messing around with make up and potential hair styles and before I knew it it was already 4pm. With a haste I didn't no I possessed I had the shortest shower ever.

I raced around trying to find my hair dryer and in the process I stubbed my toe. I cursed as I slipped into my dress and continued to do so as I dried my hair.

Suddenly though the door bell rang but I ignored it since I was going to be late. However the person would not go away and instead continued to ring it incessantly.

Irritated, I bolted down to front door and quickly opened it.

All I could do was stare, stare at the guy who stood on my front step with his trade mark wind swept hair, his playful eyes and a huge grin plastered across his face._ No way! _I thought I was about to cry.

"Hello stranger," he said, his voice sounding deeper than I remembered. He was a lot taller than I remembered as well, standing at least 6 feet 3. I had not seen him in a year and a half because of his job…I had missed his twenty - fourth birthday and to be within arms reach… it was too hard to comprehend. I just stood still, rooted to the spot as I completely forgot about Embry's party.

I pressed my hands to my gaping mouth.

He just laughed as he opened his arms and instinctively I jumped into them.

I hugged him, fiercely. "Dan," I shouted, not letting him go as he carried me into the house - His suitcase laying abandoned outside.


	9. frosty reception

The first thing I suggested to Dan was to take a shower because as much as I loved him I told him he needed one.

I was in my bathroom tying up my hair into a messy bun when the door bell rang again. "Dan can you get that?" I yelled.

Just as fast as I heard the door open it clicked shut again . I continued to yell. "Dan, who was it?"

"Some guy," came his aloof reply. Annoyed, I quickly skipped down the stairs and found Dan in the kitchen with nothing on but a towel around his waist.

My hands shot straight up to cover my eyes. "Oh good god Dan put some bloody CLOTHES on!" I screeched but he just snickered.

I then gestured for more information about who was at the door but he didn't seem bothered. "….the guy looked angry….I asked if I could help him but he didn't say a word. He just left."

I threw my hands in the air. "Who?"

"I don't know." Dan shrugged as he poured some orange juicy into an cup whilst I sat defeated at the breakfast bar.

Dan sat opposite me and smiled. "Oooo who are you trying to impress?" I blushed at his comment but thankfully he didn't persist on the topic. "Do you have any plans for today?" he asked as he slurped down his beverage.

"Well…I was meant to go to a school beach party but you are…"

He quickly cut me off. "No no Let's go. I want to meet Jane and your new friends."

My eyebrows knitted together as I studied his face which beamed with happiness. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Okay… if you want too."

()()()()()()()

La push beach was alive.

The crystal clear water lapped away at the beach, drawing some sand into the sea with it's frothy fingers. I sighed happily as I looped my arm through Dan's. I held my flip-flops in my other hand and the feeling of the grainy sand against my bare feet tickled.

We both walked together in silence as I scanned through the throng of people that had congregated on the long stretch of coast; some were grouped around the smoking barbeques whilst others were mucking around in the sea. I had to confess that I actually didn't have a clue who the majority of the party goers were. It was only now that it struck me that I hadn't really made much of an effort to get to know anyone… well anyone apart from Embry. _Ooops! _Sure I felt guilty about that but the guilt soon faded as I spotted Embry on the other end of the beach. He was surrounded by his usual gang and looked as handsome as ever. Yet as I moved closer to Embry I couldn't help but notice the permanent grimace that was etched onto his face and despite the fine weather he looked like he had a grey cloud hanging over his head. _Hmm…_

Just then Jacob looked up at me and I waved. I watched as he nudged Embry who turned around but he didn't even smile when he saw me. Suddenly all the guys were whispering urgently to Embry but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

At this point I was wondering if It was just best to leave them alone but It was too late. I was already standing in front of them.

"Hey guys…" I said. I swear Paul was giving me the cold shoulder whilst Jacob forced a smile. _Okay what's going on! _

I tried to ignore their strange looks to Embry as I faced him. "Hi…em I would like you to meet Dan…"Embry's pinched expression did little to soothe my nerves. Why did he seem so angry? I hesitated for a moment before I continued on. "Dan this is Embry, Jared, Paul and Jacob." They barely nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Dan then suddenly pointed at Embry. "Oh he was the one at the door."

My lips parted slightly as I stared at Embry. Why had he come over? I quickly shook off my surprise though . "…And this…" Dan made a face at me and I laughed. He really hated introductions. "This is my older brother Dan."

Suddenly Embry's expression changed completely and his eyebrows flew up. "Brother?…"both Jacob and Embry said at the same time.

I nodded whilst Dan feigned a look of hurt "Oh Olivia I can't believe that you haven't even told your friends about me."

_Ooops. _This was another blunder on my part… I gave Dan an apologetic smile. "Well if you bothered to visit more often then I wouldn't have forgotten about you."

After bantering for a bit we both turned back to face Embry, who by now was grinning broadly._ His mood had certainly taken a 180_. I was about to speak but Dan pointed to Jane who was waving frantically at us. She had that same surprised look that I had had when I saw Dan on my doorstep.

I was torn between leaving Embry and going to see Jane. "I'll be right back." I promised Embry as Dan and I both began to walk away.

Within about a few yards Dan suddenly piped up. "Aw my little sisters first crush," he said girlishly.

My eyes grew wide. "How do you…?"

" Jamie filled me in when I called yesterday," Dan informed me.

I gritted my teeth together at Jamie's loud mouth. "He's been listening to my phone conversations with Jane, hasn't he?"

Dan grinned as he pretended to swoon. "Oh Embry he's such a gentleman and he's sooo cute not to mention SO hot…"

I punched Dan's arm, hard. "Shut up! he might hear you," I hissed. We both turned around to see Embry smiling as he talked to Jacob- Luckily he was out of earshot.

I breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Dan. "You know what I don't think I want you here anymore."

He just laughed at my remark.

()()()()()()

20 minutes later 

I felt awful for abandoning my brother but he didn't seem to mind since he had Jane for company.

Embry stood waiting patiently for me where I had left him. "Sorry about that."

Embry just shook his head before asking me to follow him.

The hem of my dress trailed along the sand as we walked together, side by side. I wondered where Embry was leading me as we went past the last group of party goers and ventured into a completely secluded area of the beach. There was a towering cliff to my left which blocked us off from view. It was just us. I could feel my palms become sweaty as my heart picked up a more frantic and uneven pace. The only sound that could be heard was the sloshing of the waves as they came inland before they drifted back out.

Embry suddenly stopped beside some boulders and gestured for me to take a seat. He smiled as he sat next to me. "You look beautiful by the way."

I couldn't help but shy away from his complement as he said it with so much conviction. My cheeks tingled as I could feel his lingering gaze. "Thanks"

By now the sun was starting to sink behind the horizon and the sky was streaked with red, pink and orange hues.

I suddenly remembered Dan's words in the tranquil silence. "Oh yeah… did you need something when you came around to my house?"

Embry scratched the back of his head. " No… I was just driving past and saw that your car was missing…so I thought you needed a ride here." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

A surge of warmth grew in the pit of my stomach and it travelled straight to my very heart. "That was _really _thoughtful of you," I cooed. Embry just grinned, a boyish grin.

However his face soon, clouded over. "I'm sorry I was acting a bit strange before but I just thought that Dan was someone else."

I frowned. "Who?"

Embry just shook his head though and quickly changed the subject. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No... Why? Are you throwing another party?" I joked.

Embry stared straight into my eyes. "No…." His intense gaze had returned which left me quivering all over. "I was hoping that we could go out to dinner."

I gulped as a raging storm of butterflies materialized in my stomach. "What?…"I pointed at him. "Just you…" I then pointed at myself "… and me."

Embry's eyes sparkled as he nodded.

My heart stuttered and I moistened my dry lips "Eh y…yeah sure."


	10. First date

Okay. I've never wanted to be perceived as a drama queen but jeez at this present moment in time I truly felt like I was going to vomit. Waves of nausea washed over me as I sat and waited for Embry (who had insisted on picking me up). I had to hold onto my stomach as it churned. _Urgh…_My eyes settled on the wall clock, watching as the seconds ticked by so agonisingly slowly. I rung my hands together as I began to pace up and down my bedroom. I just wanted Embry to be here already because the anticipation was killing me. The only upside was that Dan and Jamie weren't at home to witness me loosing my mind and laugh as I became a nervous wreck.

The roaring noise of an engine stopped me dead in my tracks. My eyes shot open in fear and I peered out of the balcony window. _Crap! _There was Embry's silver car parked in front of my house.

My heart thundered in my chest as I smoothed down my black lace dress.

"Its fine. It's fine. Everything is fine." I chanted to myself. _What if there are awkward silences? I hate awkward silences!_

The door bell rang and the sound echoed in my ears.

I hurriedly opened the shoe box at the end of my bed where, nestled in the tissue was a brand new pair of black heels. I winced as I put them on. _This is a bad idea… I haven't even worn them in yet. _Never the less I kept them on and headed downstairs.

I inhaled sharply as my hand lingered on the door knob but with a nod of reassurance I opened the door.

Embry had his back to me, facing the street. He was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of cut off denim jeans . His shoulders were thrown back and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. I bit my lip as I held back the words "_God your so hot! _and instead settled for clearing my throat.

Embry turned around and greeted me with a tender smile.

I cringed as I heard myself laugh nervously. "Hi"

If Embry was nervous he sure as hell wasn't showing it. "Ready to go?"

A shake of the head was all that I could manage and before I knew it we were both seated in his car and were travelling deeper and deeper into the reservation. Toying with my seat belt I watched as a small Italian restaurant came into view. The exterior painted in a trademark shade of olive green and a pillar box red door with a white stripe running along the middle. The wide glass windows allowed you to see inside the bustling restaurant. I soon became distracted though, as Embry changed gears because his hand was so close to mines that all I wanted to do was just stretch out and touch him.

Embry skillfully parked up in the only free space, right at the end of the car park. In the blink of an eye he was on the other side of car, holding my door open for me.

Every movement of my body seemed awkward as I knew that I was over thinking everything. _Don't trip over your feet... Don't embarrass myself! _

_Ouch ouch ouch. _My heels were hurting me with every step I took but I would survive as we weren't going to be walking that much.

Without warning a heated hand wrapped around mine own. I turned to stare at Embry but he just marched on in his usual confident stride. Blushing slightly I squeezed his hand, silently telling him that I was more than pleased with his surprising move and when Embry's lips curved up somewhat I knew that he had got the message.

Not before long our intertwined hands began to sway back and forth between us and I could no longer control my growing smile as we entered the restaurant. The buzz of chatter what welcomed us as well as the soft instrumental music. _This is Cosy. _There were small, cream candles everywhere and to the very right of room there was the kitchen, open for everyone to see the chefs tossing pizza's and the array of fresh ingredients. The décor was simple and clean with red booths lining the walls and in the middle there was a row of wooden tables covered in white table cloths.

A sudden tension in Embry's muscles caused my wandering eyes to focus on what he was looking at. "SHIT!" I whispered under my breath as I recognized the waiter that was approaching us. It was the delivery guy with his usual cocky demeanour and pervy stare. He eyed me up and my nose wrinkled in disgust.

_Shit shit shit Declan! Are you serious god? Are you trying to make my life unnecessarily difficult? _

He grinned at me but stopped as sson as he who I was holding hands with. When I gazed up at Embry I could see why Declan had, for Embry's tight jaw and scowl would send anyone running for the hills. Also a faint pulsing vein which ran down his arm had become more prominent in his anger. I began to slowly rub the pad of my thumb across Embry's knuckles, trying to reassure him that I felt nothing for Declan but pure irritation.

Embry turned to me as he muttered . "He's not going to bother you again is he? Because If he is I can deal with him."

I shook my head before mouthing the words "He's an idiot it's fine." This caused Embry to chuckle which was good because just then Declan reached us. "Please follow me," was all he said.

I knew Embry was trying to be as polite as he could. "Sure."

We were both lead to one of the booths before Declan just disappeared. _What a jerk!_

I frowned as I paused to think for a minute. "Embry?" He stopped glaring at Declan to face me. " How did you even know he was bothering me?"

There was a moment of shock that flickered across his pupils as they dilated but it only lasted a mere millisecond. Embry opened his mouth to speak but then a waitress interrupted.

She smiled as she handed us two menus. "Hi my name is Karen I will be your server for this evening."

We both smiled back before she left us to decided on what to order. My eyes scanned the menu…._Oooo I love spaghetti_…_but_….I shook my head. _That's way to messy to eat. _Drumming my fingers against my mouth I continued to search. _Hmm….pizza?….No that's messy too…burchetta? No garlic bread does give you bad breath…_Urgh. The waitress was fast approaching again. _Come on! This should __**not**__ be such a hard decision. _On the opposite side of the table however Embry was having no trouble ordering and after another few indecisive minutes I just settled on some Tortellini dish that I didn't really even like but knew I could eat with some grace.

"So…." Embry started.

I propped my chin up with my hand. "No no you have to tell me more about yourself first."

Embry was about to protest but I didn't let him because every time we were together he always ended up asking me a thousand questions about myself. Our drinks arrived just as I gestured for him to go ahead.

Embry scratched the back of his head. "Well…I do… enjoy cliff diving."

My glass of ice cold coke was halfway to my lips when I paused. "What!"

He chuckled lightly before he began to explain. "You know when you jump…."

I cut him off though. "No…I know what cliff diving is but WHY would you do that!"

Embry just shrugged, in that sort of cool nonchalant kind of way. "It's fun."

I just gaped at him whilst he laughed. "Your **crazy. **That's **so** dangerous!"

Embry leaned in so that he was closer to me. His elbows resting on the table as he grinned. "Okay why don't you tell me what the most daring thing you've ever done is"

I however had no time to reply as Karen had returned, with our food in hand and it was only when she left did I sigh and answer Embry's question.

"The most daring thing…." I stared down at my plate of food. "Em…going on a rollercoaster," I replied meekly and this caused Embry to laugh harder.

My downcast eyes shot up straight away. "Hey I'm not some adrenaline junkie like you!" I defended as I was met with Embry's quirky grin.

He just made a face before we both decided to dig into our food. _Okay Olivia be careful! Don't spill anything_. Thankfully dinner passed smoothly and without any glitches. There was conversation every now and then between bites as I tried to ignore how much Embry was eating. Then again he was huge! So I guess he needed the energy. By now the sun was setting outside and the restaurant looked even better dappled with soft white candle light…more romantic. That thought made me blush.

The knot in my stomach had disappeared though and I felt completely contented as Embry and I chatted with ease. His hand had some how snuck across the table without me noticing and his fingers were currently laced between mine own.

The candle on our table had melted to the point were it was half the size it had been originally and this for me was the only real indication that a lot of time had passed. Well that and the fading sun.

"I'm just going to pay the bill," Embry informed me. I was about to open my mouth to dispute but then I remembered the discussion I had had with Jane earlier today.

_Flashback_

"_So what do you do if he offers to pay?" Jane asked as we lounged about in the living room._

_I shrugged my shoulders as I handed her over the box of chocolates. " Oh… I couldn't let him do that…I would insist on paying for at least my half of the bill."_

_Jane shook her head . "But what if that hurts his pride?"_

_I stared at her blankly. I had never thought about it that way. "No I…no of course I don't want to do that…it won't hurt his pride if a pay half… will It?"_

_My cousin laughed at me. "You might I'm just giving you something to think about"… _

_End flashback__._

I quickly shut myself up . "Sure." Embry reluctantly let go of my hand and got up. My eyes followed him on their own accord as he walked past me.

Even now as I looked around the restaurant it was still full. Full with all sorts of people and I found myself smiling as I spotted a family of five in the far corner. The youngest son was making mischief by stuffing bread sticks up his nose whilst he continually saying. "I'm a walrus. I'm a walrus." His parents and older siblings all tried to look disapproving but they just ended up laughing. I giggled as I continued to watch them since they reminded me of my own crazy yet lovable family.

Ten minutes later and Embry had still not arrived back and it was coming to the point were you've been sitting alone for quite sometime and you think people are looking at you. Don't you ever get that feeling? You know when your waiting for someone to turn up and you feel like saying to everyone no really I am with someone I don't eat alone by myself.

Luckily though Embry arrived and to be honest I wanted to say to the room "SEE!"

He extended out his hand for me. "Sorry about that are you ready to leave?"

I took his hand as I nodded. _Ouch… ouch… bloody shoes!" Honestly I believe that certain heels have been invented as a personal torturing device_. _They may look amazing but god! _I sneaked a quick glance down at my feet to see that they were slightly red and I could feel the backs of the heels grating against my Achilles tendon…_ha I have been paying attention in Biology even with the added distraction that is Embry. _With him in my mind I turned my attention back to Embry who was actually leading me away from the car park.

I pointed in the other direction. "Embry the cars that way?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah sorry we'll have to walk…but it's only about twenty minutes to Emily's" My initial thought was shut up! Please tell me your joking. "I can drive you home from there though. It's just that I had to give my car to Jacob because his isn't working and he wanted to visit someone in Forks. That's why I took so long."

"_Nooooooooooooo!" _was what I was screaming inside but on the outside I just smiled sweetly before saying it was fine. Truthfully I wanted to cry. We began to walk and soon enough I was already trailing behind Embry. He asked me on a number of occasions if anything was wrong but I always squeaked out the word "nothing." The pain was increasing and I found it hard to concentrate on anything that Embry was saying as it felt like someone was stabbing my feet. I watched as his lips moved but all I could think of was that I was going to keel over at any minute. After ten, long, the worst, the hardest minutes of my life I could no longer take it and I stopped abruptly, as did Embry. The words left my mouth in a rush. "I can't do this anymore."

Embry seemed completely taken a back. His eyes were wide and full of what could only could be described as panic. His grip on my hand tightened. "What?…what can't you do?" he asked in a uncharacteristically quivering tone, which I found odd.

"I can't take anymore walking," I whined, "My shoes are killing me!"

The look of pure relief on his face was more than evident as a shaky chuckle escaped his lips. "Really?"

Grabbing onto his arm for support I nodded furiously as I let my face express how much pain I was in.

Embry's eye shone with amusement. "I could give you a piggy- back ride if you want?"

"Em…"_See this is what I'm afraid of, I really don't want to jump onto Embry's back only to find that after about two strides he can't even carry me. How embarrassing!_

"No it's fine I'm sure I can walk for a bit more."

Embry held onto me as I took a few more steps but the shooting pains in my feet grew ten times worse and I had to stop again. "Okay okay no I can't."

Without a word Embry turned around and I pulled off my shoes, sighing as I felt the cold concrete of the side walk. Yet before I climbed onto Embry's back I warned him. "You know If you drop me I won't be able to live it down."

I could feel Embry's muscles flex as his arms encircled my legs. This motion made me jump a little as the feel of his hands on my bare skin caused sharp, heated tingles (that I had ever felt so intensely before) scorch every inch of my body.

"Oh please your as light as a feather," he reassured me but I could barely hear Embry as I tried to calm myself. Hesitating for a moment I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was bizarre but the warmth emanating from his body was incredible and it even kept away the chill of night. I sighed again (this time in content) and watched as it tickled Embry's cheek. "S…so who has Jacob gone to meet anyway?"

It was like I didn't even need to see Embry's face as his emotions were expressed so strongly through his body.

I could feel the tension return as he spoke. "Her name is Bella…Jacob really likes her…but it's complicated and between you and me I think she's leading him on."

"Oh…" I wasn't sure what to do with such an honest response and so I hugged Embry. "No I don't think she is Embry…love is confusing and its not as black and white as people think."

_Wow that was deep. Go me. _I couldn't describe it but I was strangely thrilled when I heard Embry laugh softly…as if I had done that…cheered him up.

I laid my chin to rest on his shoulder. "Anyway... you know after about the second day I met you I could tell that you and Jacob were best friends?"

Embry titled his head, slightly so that he could see me better. He had quirked his eyebrows. "Really?"

I giggled before I teased him. "Of course. You guys have got a proper bromance going on!" He laughed harder and I could feel the tremors vibrating through his well built frame. "In fact I was thinking that it's lucky that Jacob likes me otherwise you wouldn't have gone out with me." After the last comment Embry's body stilled underneath me and I wondered if I had said too much.

Embry's voice was so serious and sober "No… your wrong about that… I still would have."

My eyebrows shot straight up into my fringe. "Really?" Embry shook his head in conformation."….Wow that's surprising."

In no time at all and much to my disappointment we were in Emily's driveway. I slipped off Embry's back and he disappeared into the house. He was back at my side in a second with a pair of keys as I was trying to slip on my shoes. I wobbled slightly and his hands were on my waist in a instant, which allowed me to steady myself. "Thanks."

Yet even when I had my shoes on and had straightened up Embry's hands still remained on my waist. I swallowed back the dryness in my throat as he slowly pulled me towards him until we were a hairs breath away. We both just stared at each other for a while, me unable to speak because of the sudden change in the atmosphere. The desire to kiss Embry was so strong as was this invisible force that was pulling me towards him, to point were it almost felt tangible. I could see Embry's eyes continual flicker to my lips. Gradually he started to lean in closer to me! I stood paralyzed on the spot as my mind raced. _Ah Ah_…our first kiss I wasn't prepared. My eyes shut immediately as I felt Embry's breath on my top lip.

However just as his lips were about to meet my own something hit our heads. We both jumped apart. _What!_ Embry and I exchanged confused looks before we spotted a couple of roses with there roots still attached, lying on the ground. It was only now did we also come to notice the soft sound of violins. Embry and I looked up to see that Paul and Jared were standing on the balcony, snickering away at us. Jared had an I-pod in his hands which I assumed was where the music was coming from and Paul was throwing roses down to us. _OH MY GOD! _My entire face coloured immediately and I pressed my hands to my cheeks as I turned away from the smirking pair.

Embry shook his fist at them. "What the hell are you guys doing!"

Paul grinned. "Just setting the mood."

Jared then chipped in. "Aw kids in love."

Embry growled (well that's honestly what it sounded like.) "Bugger off you two!"

We soon heard the shrill cries of Emily, inside the house. "PAUL! JARED! DID YOU RECK MY GARDEN JUST TO PLAY A JOKE ON EMBRY?"

_Ah so __**that's**__ wherethe roses had come from_. I watched as Jared and Paul left the balcony and In the blink of an eye they were racing out of the house. Emily was at the front door in a flash. "You boys better watch out when Sam gets home you will be in trouble," she shouted after them

Emily smiled when I turned to face her. "I'm sorry about them."

Despite her apology the red tinge to my cheeks wouldn't fade, even as she left me and Embry alone. The moment was gone and all I felt now was embarrassment. "We should probably go," I muttered.

Suddenly Embry cupped my face in his hands and gently forced me to look at him. He had that trademark boyish grin plastered across his face. Apparently the little incident hadn't deterred him. "There's just something I have to do first."

The next thing I knew Embry's lips were pressing hard against mines. I had no time to respond or even to process a single thought. It was as if all the air had been knocked out of my lungs. Embry's lips were slightly moist and _so_ unbelievable soft! It felt more like feathers were brushing against my skin. My eyes drifted shut as I tried to deepen the kiss. There was no one to interrupt us now. The movement our lips were becoming far more zealous and I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck as I tried to cling onto him for dear life. By now my legs felt like jelly as my knees literally went weak. Embry's strong arms had somehow snaked around my waist and I was trapped in his embrace. The scent of him was intoxicating, that earthy smell with a hint of men's cologne. Like an intricate dance our lips fought for dominance. I heard Embry groan against my mouth as I sighed against his.

Unwillingly I pulled away from Embry to gasp for some much needed air to feed my oxygen starved lungs. I could barely open my eyes as my breathing was that laboured. When I had regained some form of composure I looked to see that Embry still had his eyes closed.

He just held me against his chest and I listened as his heart rate slowed down to its natural rhythm. I felt Embry's shaky breath against my neck. "You okay?"

"Mm hmm," was all I mumbled, happily. When Embry finally did open his eyes all we could do was stare, wide eyed at each other and I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same thing… "Whoa!"


	11. The reason you shouldn't pry

**Song of the day:**** vaccines- all in white**

* * *

I awoke the next day to the bright sunshine and squealed uncontrollably into my pillow as I pressed it to my face. Images of yesterday filtered back into my conscious mind and I couldn't contain my happiness as I began to kick my legs in the air.

I found myself jumping straight out of bed to throw open the curtains, fully. The magnificent white light flooded my room with warmth and I had never felt so cheerful before. I was pretty sure that I had been smiling in my sleep. Drifting down to breakfast I tried to force my lips down but they just remained curved up.

It was an unexpected sight but both my mum and dad were in the kitchen along with Dan and Jamie.

They all looked up as I entered. "Hi." I hoped that my voice wasn't sounding any higher than normal as I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from a nearby cupboard.

When I turned around though my brothers were grinning at me. That's never a good sign.

"Oh you woke up late today Olly," Dan feigned concern. "Did you have an exciting night?"

I scowled at him as I stood opposite the breakfast bar where he sat, along with Jamie who I knew would butt in at any moment.

He did. "Guess you enjoyed your date too much." Jamie added as he high-fived Dan. The mention of a date is what caused my parents to both stop talking.

My mothers eyes went round. "You were on a date?"

My dad choked on his orange juice at the very idea.

I stumbled to get my words out. "N…no.. no I just went out with a friend."

"A kissing friend maybe," Dan gibed suddeny.

Jamie clapped his hand together. "Oh that was a good one." They both high-fived each other again.

I paled straight away. _Oh no! _They must have seen the goodbye kiss on the porch. Embry and I had gotten a little bit carried away but it was becoming quite evident that it was Impossible for us to just have a short kiss. It was odd but as soon as our lips connected that was it.

I fought back my yawn as I tried to explain to my parents, who were just staring at me.

However Dan seized the opportunity for another witty remark. "Oh Olivia were you kept up all night thinking about Embry."

My jaw cracked as I yawned for a whole minute. My brothers comment may have been true but there was no way In hell that I was going to admit it. I shook away my head and glowered at Dan.

See I wasn't going to use the leverage I had over him but he asked for it.

I smiled, sweetly. "No actually I was kept up by your gushing phone call to Violet at 2 o'clock in the morning saying how much you missed her." .

Jamie was loving this. "Oooooo," he mimicked a sports commentator. "Ding ding ding. The score is currently 2 to Dan and 1 to Olivia."

It was Dan's turn to scowl whilst I smirked. Violet was Dan's first ever long term girlfriend and they had been dating since high school, had even received scholarships to the same university and were now working for the same law company.

My parents both stood up as they got ready to leave for work. I couldn't help but notice the smiles on their faces. I knew that they enjoyed watching us fight like this since we were just really like one big happy family. I'm sure they were annoyed that they missed most of these small moments whilst at work…but the rest of the world needed them too.

"Alight alight kids that's enough," My dad said as he grabbed his white coat. "Olivia come with me I'll give you back your car keys."

I punched Dan in the arm quickly before racing out of the house with my parents. I was half expecting a lecture of some sort or an awkward moment were my mum was going to give me some advice about dating but nothing. _Eh?… _There was still nothing as my mum took her seat in the car and my dad pulled out my car keys from the glove box.

My dad handed me the over the keys. "Er..thanks." I stood on the driveway watching them as they disappeared around the bend in the street. _Okay… what the hell just happened. _A full five minutes passed and I still couldn't understand why my parents had been so calm about me going on a date…after all this was my first boyfriend. I just shook my head. _Maybe their using reverse physiology on me._

I was about to make my way back into the house when I noticed a stack of files in the passenger seat of my car. _Hmm…. _Clambering into the driver seat I stretched over the hand brake to snatch up the pile of papers. "Property of Forks hospital and possession of Dr Johnson" Is what the front cover read. My fingers began to itch as I saw the words Private and Confidential in block capital letter. I could feel myself begin to open the document. _Olivia this is wrong! _Yet despite telling myself this the file magically opened by itself.

The first page though sent me reeling. _OH MY GOD! _It was a horrific image of a post-mortem but luckily the picture was from the neck up of the patient so I didn't have a complete heart attack. _I can't believe this! _Either I was an idiot or terribly nosy because I started to flick through, page after page showed the same image and the only thing that changed were the faces. The photos were haunting. The people with their eyes closed and their lifeless faces looking paler than normal, in death.

Worryingly though the names were starting to set off a light bulb in my head. _Alexis... Steven... Alf_…_SHIT! The Eric family! _My hands literally began to tremble.

A series of notes caught my attention. **Subjects all suffered from the same identical puncture wounds to the neck. No sign of brute force or any physical damage. Complete blood loss evident. Post-mortem inconclusive. **

"OLIVIA!"

I jumped ten feet in the air as the files flew from my hands, the papers scattering all over the car.

Jamie was standing on the porch. Furious at him for scaring me I shouted back. "You idiot! What do you want?"

He seemed hurt by my words but I was still recovering from the sudden spike in my blood pressure to feel bad.

"Dads on the phone he wants you." Jamie said wounded, before he disappeared.

Without a second thought my hands frantically gathered up all the papers and I hurriedly stuffed them into the appropriate files before placing them back on the passenger seat. _I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything._

I slammed my car door shut as I locked away my new found knowledge. _I don't mind being blissfully ignorant. _

Suddenly the trees began to rustle opposite me. I sucked in a breath. The air was still and there wasn't even a hint of a breeze so why were the trees moving. Then I felt it. Those pair of eyes that I always thought were watching me through the forest. _Why is this place so weird!"_ I shrieked internally as I bolted back into the house. _Olivia stop being crazy._

I grabbed the receiver from Jamie but not before I apologized to him. "Hi dad."

I could literally hear the busy hospital In the background. "Hi honey sorry to bother you but I left some important work things in your car. Can you put them in my room. If you don't mind?"

"Sure no problem." I managed to squeak out.

Once the goodbyes were exchanged I raced up the stairs as I really needed to get into the shelter of my bedroom. The one place where I could always feel safe.

However just as I breathed a sigh of relief against my shut bedroom door my blackberry went off.

Scooping the mobile off my bed I looked at the screen to see that it was Embry. _Thank god. _If anyone could relax me it was him.

"Hi." _That's all Embry said in that deep voice of his. Now is it weird that I got goosebumps straight away._

I breathed in deeply as I walked onto the balcony, maybe the fresh air would do me some good. "Hi Embry What's up?"

The line crackled before he answered. "I was just wondering if you were okay?.." I opened my mouth about to ask him how he knew that I wasn't but Embry got there first. "I was driving past your house when I saw you run inside."

My eyes bulged for a moment before I giggled nervously. "Oh no no I'm fine." _What could I have said no I actually I got frightened to death by images of post mortems that I shouldn't have been looking at in the first place. _I decided that changing the subject was the best course of action. "You seem to be driving past my house quite a lot."

His deep laugh sent shivers don't my spine. "I just like to make sure your alright."

After such a sweet response all I could do was cover the mouth piece on my mobile. "Awwwww!" I cooed before bringing the mobile swiftly back to my ear.

It was as if Embry had known that I had returned because he started to speak. "If your not doing anything today I was wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving with me and the guys."

His proposition left me confused. "Embry weren't you there last night when I said that cliff diving is a ridiculously dangerous thing to do."

Embry's chuckle filtered into my ear and I could practically see his grin. "Don't worry I was just inviting you to watch."

Leaning against the railings of the balcony I faced the forest, smiling. "Well In that case I would love to."

"Great I'll be at your house in 10 minutes," Embry said and before I could argue and tell him that I had my car back he hung up.


	12. Cliff diving

"Can't I just stay in here?" I asked Embry through the closed car door. My stomach had been churning non- stop, like a washing machine as wehad climbed higher and higher up the cliff. It was only now that I realized that I was actually a little bit afraid of heights. _Well who wouldn't be when you were… I don't know how many meters above sea level. _

Embry smiled at me through the glass. "Come on Olivia, trust me It's perfectly safe up here."

There was only a small trace of doubt left in my mind as I opened the door and my feet met the dusty ground. I grasped onto Embry's hand for dear life as he walked confidently towards Jacob and Quil who were messing around so treacherously close to the cliffs edge.

The shirtless pair turned to grin at us but only for a moment before they started to bicker again. I was distracted from their argument as I caught a glimpse of the jagged rock face of the cliff. Reluctantly, I peered over the edge and the sight of the sheer drop left me dizzy. Not to mention the sharp rocks down below which looked more like giant ice bergs situated in the rough, rolling sea.

When I did eventually tune into the guys conversation I rolled my eyes.

"…What are talking about I can jump higher than you," Quil declared.

Jacob shook his head. "Are you kidding me, you're a sissy I could beat you with my arms tied behind my back."

Embry then scoffed at his friends. "Please I'm better than both you kids."

By now I had my hand on my chest as I gasped for breath.

Concern clouded Embry's features in an instant and his grip on my hand increased. "Are you alight?"

I returned to my regular breathing rate. "Yes it's just that all this testosterone in the air is suffocating me. "Embry let out a relieved sigh whilst Quil and Jacob just smirked. "Can you guys just hurry up. I hate standing on cliff edges. You know because sane people usually avoid them."

We were suddenly interrupted. "Quite a witty one you've got their," came a deep voice. I turned to the right and only now did I come to notice that the cliff met the outskirts of a forest. _There seems to be a lot of forests in la push._ The owner of the strong voice emerged from between the old trees. It was Sam. I don't know why I gulped. It was probably because I hadn't really got accustomed to how well built and tall he was. Sam looked like a true alpha male and it was scary…After all men where no longer men anymore. _I mean now a days some guys wear tighter jeans than me and have hair straighteners! _

Sam gave me a polite nod. " Olivia."

I offered him a nervous smile and unfortunately I was all to aware that I was actually standing behind Embry a little, using him as a shield.

Sam turned his attention to the boys. "I just came to let you guys know that you've got to get to work soon," he informed and that was it. Sam disappeared back the way he had came, without another word. _Okay that's so bizarre_… _who walks through forests? There is something slightly odd about him…._

Suddenly Embry took off his t-shirt and I was blinded for a moment like you are when you accidentally look straight at the sun. "Sorry Olivia but could you just hold this for me?

After finally getting over the sight of Embry's chiselled chest I took the grey t-shirt from him. "No problem."

I chewed on my bottom lip as Embry prepared himself to jump. "Embry do you have to? I'm having these awful visions of you cracking your skull on a rock on the way down and falling into the water and then drifting unconscious out to sea before a giant wave…"

Embry chuckled as he took my hand, which stopped my rambling. " Olivia I get it but you don't have to worry about me."

I gazed straight into his deep brown eyes. "Well I do."

Embry's whole face seemed to light up and before I knew it his lips settled on top of my own as he stole a kiss from me. It felt amazing as always and I was reluctant to let it end. It was as if Embry was thinking the same thing as his hand settled on the back of my neck so that he could kiss me thoroughly.

The sound of wolf whistles is what finally forced us apart. "Honestly you two get a room," Quil suggested whilst Jacob laughed.

Embry and I paid them no attentiom. We didn't even to turn to look at the pair.

Embry gestured towards his car. "Why don't you go down to the beach and I will meet you there?"

_That's a good idea. _I would rather see Embry once he had jumped and so I took his keys from him. "Okay."

()()()()()()()

The drive down had taken a lot longer than I had expected, but then again I was petrified of the small winding road.

In about ten more minutes though I was finally walking along the beach, smiling. I much preferred it here than on the cliff. A minor downside though was that the soft sand was filtering into my shoes with every step I took. Never the less I soldiered on through the deserted beach towards the sea.

My eyes started to zone in on something in the distance. _What? _I strained my vision to see that a body was lying washed up on the beach, just out of reach of the waves.

I didn't realize that I was actually starting to move faster towards the person as I kept my gaze on him or her.

I drew closer and recognized the figure….

"Embry?" I shouted, racing towards him at a break neck speed. Within a second I was on my knees at his side. Embry's body remained still. His hair was wet and tousled from the sea water. I began to shake his shoulder whilst frantically calling out his name and thinking _I don't remember how to do SPR_! My heart was actually hammering against my ribs as I scanned the beach for help but there was no one around. _I knew cliff diving was I stupid thing to do! _

All of a sudden though Embry's chest started to quiver and move and I watched astounded as his lips twitched.

A soft chuckle escaped his mouth and I gasped. Embry knew the game was up and so he cracked open his eyes. He grinned up at me. "I'm not unconscious but does that still warrant mouth to mouth?"

I just gaped at Embry for a moment, completely dumbfounded that he had _actually_ joked about being hurt.

"OH MY GOD EMBRY THAT'S SO NOT FUNNY," I shrieked, punctuating each word with a hard slap to his arm as he sat up. "YOUR SUCH A JERK."

In no time at all I was too tired to hit Embry anymore and I was annoyed that he didn't even find my series of slaps the least bit sore.

Embry opened his mouth to apologize but he was interrupted by Jacob's shouts.

Jacob looked like nothing more than a miniature toy figurine against the magnificent cliff.

He continued to yell as he leapt straight into the air with his arms outstretched. I watched in astonishment as it looked like Jacob was actually flying in mid air, even if only for a moment before gravity instantly caused Jacob to plummet rightt back down to earth. Soon enough I heard an almighty splash as his body met the clear blue water before disappearing from view.

"That's amazing…. but crazy," I muttered to myself whilst still glaring at Embry. Yet despite the fact that I was still annoyed with Embry I found it impossible to stay mad at him for too long.

Embry tried to appease me with an apologetic smile but I wasn't having any of it. I wasn't going to give in that easily.

I folded my arms. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes."

Embry grinned as he pulled me towards him so that I was straddling his lap . "Why are they working?"

I pouted, trying to keep my impending smile at bay. "Maybe."

Right now all I wanted to do was wipe the smug expression off Embry's face and there was only one way I knew how. Without giving him time to think I surged forward and crashed my lips against Embry's. He was so caught off guard that he fell straight onto his back. My hair fell around Embry's face as I followed him down but I never broke the kiss. His mouth was soft and welcoming.

I gently trailed my fingers against his jaw, which flexed underneath my touch. The teasing kiss had quickly spiralled into something more passionate. I found myself pressing my body hard against Embry's and I could feel the warmth from his bare chest seep through my top.

Slowly I ran the tip of my tongue along Embry's bottom lip and it was only now that he seemed to get over his initial shock and started to respond.

I however had other plans and pulled away from Embry's eager lips. I towered over him for once and I couldn't help but laugh as his eyes were as wide as saucers. The change in Embry's breathing and the look on his face gave me a little taste of the power that I had over him…and it thrilled me. With a devilish grin I got up and left Embry lying stunned on the beach, not evening turning back to look.

_I always get my revenge!_


	13. The waiting room & Mr male model

**Summer holidays woo hoo.**

**Song of the day: one last time - the kooks**

* * *

Okay here I am currently sitting in the waiting room of forks hospital. _Why? _Well lets just say that I've been feeling guilty as of late….perhaps and this is a big perhaps it's because I scanned my dads private files onto my laptop. (I'm not sure why I did this)

The only real conclusion that I had drawn was that the deaths may have been caused by some sort of killer snake…maybe it escaped from an enclosure or something…_I really don't know plus Google only goes so far so I guess I will have to find the answers myself…_

The course of my thoughts soon changed direction as I stared at the call log on my blackberry. My cheeks flushed in a instant as the last thirty calls had either been from Embry or me calling Embry. It was just crazy. I find myself calling my boyfriend (it still feels weird to say that even in my head) before school and then he will call me after school and then we have a texting conversation before I go to bed. This sort of pattern that had developed so suddenly had worried at me first yet it seemed so natural…

Soon enough I started to play a little game that I always play when I'm bored which is called "guess what the other person is thinking."

My first target was an eighty year old women who sat on the other side of the room, glaring at me. _Hmm…she would go something like. "Ah women in my day commanded far more respect and look at these young ladies… so __**free…" **_I watched as the old women raised her nose up at me. "_She's probably pregnant." _The women heaved a disgusted sigh. I continued to stare down the elderly pensioner until she averted her gaze. Too right as well and not that it was any of her business but I actually haven't even had sex yet.

My eyes then wandered to a women in her late twenties who was sitting four seats away from the older women. She had straightened to death blond hair and lips that constantly seemed to be fixed into a pout. Also her skin was a shade of bright orange which made her look more like a traffic cone. _Way too much fake tan_. The skirt she wore seemed like a size too small and her top seemed like it had shrunk in the wash. By the looks of it the women had hurt her wrist because it lay in her lap.

Suddenly a set of double doors swung open nearby and a doctor came in. He was defiantly what you would call conventionally handsome. "Miss Shaw." he called and the women raised her good hand slightly. I watched intrigued as she twirled her hair in between her fingers in a almost cringe worthy manner…lets re-phrase that, in a defiantly cringe worthy manner.

She then patted her wrist. I lifted my voice to make it sound at least two decibels higher, an exaggeration I know. "_Oh I sprained my wrist building houses for the poor." _I saw her eyes flicker to the doctors wedding band. "_Oh no matter if he's married that's fine… Where was I? oh yes…I have spent my whole life doing voluntary work and I recently went to Africa…"_

I then heard it. A low laugh cut through the quite murmur of voices as well as my thoughts. I followed the noise to a corner were a guy my age was sitting. He looked like a male model and certainly dressed like one. He had pale ivory skin and perfectly set bronze hair. Hmm…odd he was… and mysterious. I couldn't seem to read his body language like I could with nearly everyone else in the waiting room. I frowned since he wasn't reading anything to find funny nor was he sitting beside anyone who could have told a joke…he just seemed to be laughing at something in his own head.

"Olivia!" I heard my name being called and turned away from the stranger to see my dad standing by another set of double doors. He always looked so professional in his white coat - it was so cute.

Grinning, I made my way towards him and gave him a big hug. "Hey dad."

He hugged me back. "Hi sweety…" I giggled nervously as his eyebrows drew together. "What have you done?"

"Dad!"

He then raised one eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

I held out a brown paper bag. " I brought you your lunch…you left it at home."

My dad kept staring me down and I felt myself begin to fidget. It was as if he was trying to extract the truth from me with his gaze alone. After a while of me not saying anything and looking innocent he seemed satisfied. He took the bag from me. "Thanks…"

Luckily before my dad could say another word though his pager went off and with a heavy sigh he turned to leave . "Oh Olivia could you just wait around for an hour, mums just been called into surgery and she'll be home late so I'll need a ride."

I just nodded and watched as my dad hurriedly disappeared back they way he had came. _An hour…what could entertain me for an hour?_

()()()()()

Okay now people shouldn't judge me but I don't know how I found myself roaming about the forest next to forks hospital.

There seemed to be a far more sinister air in this forest than the ones in La push. The trees were far taller as well, they stretched so far into the overcast sky that I had to crane my head right back to see the tops. A jack and the bean stalk scenario if you ask me.

There was nothing but eerie silence. Not even the trees moved and there wasn't any sound of wildlife.

Despite the fact that I had pointed out to myself that this current location was where some of the killings (I had read about) had occurred I continued on. My grandmothers words rung in my ear as I did so. "My dear forests and woods are the hiding place for murders and rapists." ….Such a nice thought to have of your grandmother.

The sound of crunching branches did make my skin crawl as well as my over active imagination_. You can out run a snake can't you?_

With a new found uncertainty my feet stopped and I turned a full 360° to scan my surroundings but all I could see was a maze of trees in every direction. My heart did pick up a more erratic pace as true fear washed over me. More so when only a few yards away I spotted an animal lying on the dirt covered ground. The adrenaline rush was strong as my trepid footsteps grew closer to the deer, by the looks of it, which remained as still as death.

I approached the deer with caution and slowly walked around the animal. It's big round eyes were staring at nothing. There wasn't even a hint of blood anywhere…

Only crouching beside the deer did I notice the clean puncture wounds on it's neck. Without thinking I fumbled around for my blackberry and took a picture. "Slightly crude," I thought to myself yet this was helping me to build up a story. It was only now that I realized that there was not a network present on my phone. _Damn no signal_.

This seemed to be a sign as well as the dead deer that perhaps I had over stayed my welcome. Stumbling backwards I felt this urgent need to get out. With one last fleeting look at the poor animal I started to walk in an unusually fast pace, stealing a quick glance every now and then over my shoulder. In no time at all my walk had turned into full out sprint. I seemed to have It in my head that I was being chased even though there was no one around. Everywhere I looked there were only trees…trees that looked like the same trees I had just passed. There was no way to differentiate between where I had just been to if I was almost free of this creepy forest. I had seen horror movies. A girl alone in a forest. A deranged psycho running after her. The sinister music that plays during the chase where you know something bad is going to happen. That loss of hope as you are caught by the leg and dragged back screaming to a place where no one can hear your desperate screams.

Suddenly I hit something solid which sent me falling backwards. My breath left me in a rush as I made contact with the hard ground. "Ahhhh," I moaned as I held my nose, reeling from the pain. _Did I hit a brick wall or something? _I knew that I was on lying on floor, more because of the pain that I could feel in my head and back. Opening my eyes I saw the guy from the waiting room looming over me with an expressionless face. Either I had concussion or I was delusional.

"What?" I whispered to myself but I had no time to ponder about the reason for his presence. The stranger extended out his hand for me to take. My forehead creased as I accepted his chilly hand whilst all the while thinking he had bad circulation and what the hell was he going here?

"You shouldn't be here," he stated simply, "People tend not to come here…." There was then a pregnant pause before he added. "And for good reason."

I brushed my hands down my clothes. "So why are you here?" I retorted. _Okay yes I tend to get a little defensive quite easily._

Only close up did I really get to appreciate his odd perfection. "Your dad sent me," he said.

_Not a man of many words are we. _I eyed him suspiciously. How could he know my dad?

As if the male model had heard my question. He spoke. "My dads Dr Cullen he works with your dad."

My eyes narrowed. That would explain why he was sitting in the waiting room but still.

"The question should be why are you here?" Cullen junior asked.

I glared at the man standing in front of me who only seemed to talk in riddles. He should mind his own business. _Okay Mr male model your really starting to annoy me now._

His lips quirked, ever so slightly. "It's Edward."

My eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

"My name," he added, his odd coloured eyes meeting mines.

I folded my arms across my chest. _Good to know. _Even my thoughts were laced with sarcasm.

Edward turned and gestured straight ahead, each movement as fluid as water. "Shall we."

()()()()()

After ten minutes Cullen Junior and I cleared the forest and had reached the hospital car park where my dad stood unimpressed beside my car. He was with, by deduction Dr Cullen who embodied the same unattainable perfection as his son. It was as if he had stepped straight out of a page of a glossy magazine. Not even the long, tiring hours of hospital shifts seemed to have dented his perfection. It was only now that my phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I took it out to see that my dad had called me five times.

I'm sure the guilt on my face was quite prominent. It was just a good thing that my dad wasn't a mind reader because he surely would have had a fit he saw all the things that I had seen. With this last thought all the images of the post mortems, newspaper articles and that dead deer flashed before my minds eye. Edward sucked in a breath beside me and I turned to look at him. Usually so composed even for the sort time that I had known him it was odd to see emotion from him.

Dr Cullen smiled at me as I approached. It was weird but I found myself smiling back I don't why. I couldn't seem to help myself. He just seemed to radiated off kindness.

My dad on the other hand had that disappointed look which I hated. I rarely ever gave reason for my parents to show that expression. "Your grounded," was all he said as he opened the passenger door for me.

I glared at Edward one last time as I got in, as if it was somehow his fault. What enraged me further was the conversation that took place after the car door was shut.

My dad smiled at Edward. "Thank you very much for finding her."

Edward inclined his head and smiled back. "No problem sir I was just glad to help"

I rolled my eyes. _Urgh what a kiss ass_


	14. Myth

Disclaim: Bold text in my story was from some website i don't remember.

**Song of the day: Take me away -Dear Juliet.**

**Just booked advanced tickets to see Harry Potter the (epic) final film installment. How will i cope when it's all over? *Sigh***

* * *

I was imprisoned in my own home and my only moments of freedom came when I went to school. Despite the fact that I knew my parents would never find out if I snuck out of the house I could never betray their trust like that. One more day left of being grounded…It was only now that I realized that my irrational dislike for Edward Cullen had grown.

My fingers glided over the keys of my laptop. I had been compiling files of my re-search all afternoon and I must say that I was starting to believe that I was beginning to scratch the surface of the truth.

Now I was bored and I was just reading about Greek mythology.

**"The story of Lycaon ****provides one of the earliest examples of a werewolf legend. Lycaon was the cruel king of Arcadia, who tested Zeus too see if he really was a god by serving him a dish containing a slaughtered child. In return for this gruesome deed Zeus transformed Lycaon into the form of a wolf, and killed Lycaon's fifty sons by lightning bolts except from Nyctimus who was killed and served up as part of a feast to Zeus."**

_Urgh gruesome much…I'm defiantly not liking werewolf legends...well apart from one._

There was then a knock at my door.

My eyes didn't even leave the computer screen. "Jamie if the house isn't burning down then I don't want to know"

It seemed my brother paid no attention to me as he walked straight in. Jamie smirked as he pointed over his shoulder. "Your little make - out buddy is here."

My eyebrows drew together but my confusion soon gave way to utter mortification as Embry emerged, grinning. It was as if someone had lit a fire beneath my skin. Surely my head would exploded like a volcano. _Death by embarrassment…yes that's the way I'm heading. _

I nearly tripped over my legs as I quickly got up. "Hi." There must have been a dreamy smile plastered across my face because Jamie pretended to gag as he left.

How was it that Embry never failed to make my heart falter? He flashed me a dazzling smile. "Hi."

My stomach fluttered and I wondered why I was feeling so jittery…_Oh yeah maybe that's because this is the first time ever that Embry has been in my bedroom_!

All of sudden to my horror I spotted a pile of washing on my floor and I gritted my teeth immediately. I cringed because mingled in the pile of washing was various articles of underwear.

"Err…How are you?" I asked Embry as I slyly edged closer to the corner of my room.

He just smiled as he walked past me. "Oh fine just…"Embry's voice soon faded as I zoned in on the pile of washing and I hurriedly threw it into my wardrobe. Once slamming the door shut I turned back to face Embry. He looked at me expecting an answer to something but I just started at him blankly.

Embry chuckled as he flopped onto my bed. "Ooo what have you been looking at?"

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. I registered in my brain that he was going for my laptop. Then my limbs were told to move and I ran towards Embry but I wasn't able to reach him in time.

Embry's pained expression served to both surprise and confuse me.

"I…I was just reading some mythology," I explained lamely whilst wanting to slap my forehead. _He probably thinks I'm weird now_.

I watched, puzzled by his reaction and how he flinched with every sentence he read. After a while he spoke, with a slight quiver to his voice. "I don't suppose you have heard of the Quileute legend?"

I pointed to my bedside cabinet where a new book lay. "I have actually " I told Embry. "Dan bought it for me. I really like it."

Embry half smiled as he placed my laptop on the other side of my bed . "And why is that?"

"Well it has all the makings of a good story it's got romance, tragedy, action and villains," I rambled. "Also I like to think that werewolves are just misunderstood you know maybe even some vampires might me nice."

Embry shook his head as he grinned at me. "No vampires are pure evil were as werewolves are the best," he joked

"That's being a bit hypocritical," I chided, giggling as he made a face at me.

Without warning Embry grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I lost my footing and tumbled onto my bed. The next thing knew Embry was towering over me.

I gave him a cheeky smile. "And what do you think your doing?"

Embry just leaned down closer to me until I could feel his heated breath caress my face. "Well we are make out buddies after all," he teased.

His dark beautiful eyes were all that I could see and the way his irises dilated with the changing light. I could easily get lost in those eyes that radiated with compassion and happiness. I had spent enough time in La push woods now to know that Embry smelled exactly like them. _Maybe he spends just as much time In the woods as I do_. I was more than thankful that he didn't wear any of that over powering and sickly deodorant.

Trailing my fingers along Embry's strong jaw line I got to thinking about just how gorgeous he was. Gorgeous and mines. Embry smiled softly and I mirrored his expression. Knowing that I wouldn't protest Embry kissed me soundly. My fingers soon became intertwined in his hair as the passion grew between us.

However we were rudely interrupted when Embry's phone went off. He and I both groaned as we pulled away from each other. I had begun to loathe his ring tone because I knew that it meant that he would have to leave me.

Embry didn't even take his phone out of his pocket as he kissed me one last time. "Sorry Olivia but it's work again."

I smiled up at him, knowing that there was no point in looking disappointed as it wouldn't help matters. "Your very dedicated to your job. Do you know that?"

Embry winked at me. "I'm not employee of the month though."

I followed him as he stood up. "Well you should be," I stated as Embry reluctantly made his way towards my bedroom door, "Where do you work anyway? I might come and visit you sometime."

This caused Embry to stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to face me. When Embry didn't reply for a good few minutes I laughed. "It's not a trick question Embry."

I couldn't help but notice his nervous energy. He then laughed.

"Of course I know that….I work at…"Embry started but there seemed to be a delay.

I quirked my eyebrows.

His Adam's apple was bobbing a little. "The…the local garage," he finally finished.

Surprisingly I believed Embry, mostly because I knew that he wouldn't lie to me or do anything to hurt me. Yet why did parts of his nature seem suspicion. We both ended up just staring at each other in an awkward fashion. No words being exchanged. Embry eventually gave me a nod before disappearing down the stairs. My eyes followed him as I moved to stand on my balcony. _"So strange," _I muttered to myself as I watched Embry walk a little further down the street before quickly jumping into the woods.


	15. Blackout

A week of the summer holidays had already past. It was Friday night and I was all alone.

The TV was on at a higher volume than normal because the silence in my house was killing me. Every odd creak of the stairs or any strange noise that came from the bathroom made my heart jump. I wasn't use to being able to hear myself think. My parents had gone out of town for five days of medical seminars, Dan had gone back home (so god knows when I would be seeing him again) and Jamie was staying over at a friends.

The weather had been pretty morbid today: Nothing but hard, heavy rain to the likes of which I had never seen before. Honestly it was like the heavens had opened up, releasing a savage water fall and I tried to drown out the noise of the rain battering against the roof tiles but to no avail. Add howling wind to this and you've got yourself a storm. _This sucks! _

However what I was enjoying was relaxing in my pyjamas. In one of my many bags I had found Embry's grey t-shirt that he had handed to me that day he went cliff diving. Deciding that he wouldn't need it tonight I wore it along with a pair of thick woollen tights. It actually felt like Embry was here with me because his t-shirt still smelled like him.

Reclining on the sofa I turned my attention to my laptop which was on the table beside me. A horror movie was playing but I wasn't really watching it.

Just then the house phone started to ring from somewhere nearby. Digging behind the sofa cushions I found it and quickly answered.

I was surprised to hear Jane's voice on the other end.

"Hey you! How are your holidays going?" I asked.

Jane squeaked before answering. "Well turns out that not only am I holidaying in the same place as LIAM but that my dad works with his dad!"

My eyes were bulging. "WHAT!" I cried. Jane really knew how to deliver bombshells. "Back track Jane. You have to tell me the story from the beginning."

I could barely make out what Jane was saying because she spoke _so_ fast but I just managed to pick out the key points in her story. One of which was that my cousin was seriously freaking out.

Usually she was the voice of reason but now I had to be. " Jane chill." I heard her take a deep breath. "Okay look there is nothing you can do about Liam staying in the same hotel as you," I stated. She however argued by making the irrational suggestion of moving to another hotel.

I scoffed. "Yeah Jane your parents will totally be up for that…" I shook my head. "And anyway how the hell are you guys _still_ not dating?"

The next thing I knew the TV went out as did all the lights. I shot straight up into a sitting position as a shrill cry escaped my lips. The silence had returned. My eyes travelled about the living room but I couldn't make out anything in the darkness. It was like I had just been blind folded. Suddenly realizing that I still held the house phone in my hand i put it to my ear I spoke. "Jane…" There was no reply. "Jane." Nothing. "Are you still there Jane?" Still nothing. "Jane!"

_What the hell!_

I glanced at my laptop. My heart raced more frantically as I became aware that I had just lost my internet connection as well. _What is going on?_

Jumping up, my feet met the hard wooden floorboards and I began to fumble around like a blind person as I crossed the room. Upon reaching the window I pushed the blinds aside and pressed my face up against the ice cold glass. My breath fogged up the glass as I peered outside. All the street lights had gone out and by looks of it my house wasn't the only one that had been plunged into total darkness. Suddenly the overcast sky rumbled and the sound was magnified because my TV no longer worked. I shivered. The rain was acting like a blurry curtain as it fell thick and fast. Giant puddles had formed in every crevice in the road.

The next thing I heard was a blood curdling scream and a strange roar of a beast. I leapt out of my skin.

Spinning around I saw that the movie was still playing on my laptop. A solider was drenched in blood, dying as he reached out for his friend who sat in the escape vehicle. The man in the land rover looked on in terror as a werewolf with two inch claws grabbed hold of his victims head and sank his teeth into his neck. Once finished the disgusting beast threw the decapitated head onto the hood of the land rover. Blood spraying all over the front window. The friend yelling as he saw nothing but a curtain of red.

I felt my tonsils vibrate at the back of my throat as I screamed. One of my hands held onto the window ledge as I tried to support myself whilst the other covered my strained heart, beating so fast that I wondered if It could cope. The flashing lights from my laptop cast warped shadows all around the room.

Out of nowhere the sound of a fist hammering against my front door rung through the air.

I screamed again.

The frantic knocking continued though over the harsh rain. "Olivia! Olivia are you there?"

Breathing a sigh of relief I ran to the door, stumbling through the abyss. "Embry is that you?" I asked loudly through the wall of wood that separated us.

"Yes. Please let me in," he shouted back. Needing no further encouragement I threw the door open.

In the blink of eye Embry came rushing in with a torch in his hand. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he only wore a pair of denim cut offs which were heavy with water.

It was so bizarre but his presence alone made me feel so safe. I threw myself at Embry, hugging him fiercely. "Hey."

Embry snuck his arm around my waist. "Hi. Are you okay?"

I just nodded. "What's going on?" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice yet I think Embry sensed it.

"It's just a blackout," he reassured me, "But I think it's best if I took you to Emily's because I'm not sure how long this is going to last"

I shook my head as I clung onto Embry. "I don't want to be any…"

He quickly cut me off though. "You won't be any trouble Olivia and anyway Emily insisted on it."

I happily resigned myself to the idea. "Okay…let me just get a few things."

Despite the fact that I had only taken a few steps away from Embry he was instantly back at my side. The light from his torch led the way and I was able to climb the stairs. Foraging through my room I searched for my over night bag. I threw what ever I could find and the whole time Embry stood only a foot away from me.

Snatching up my house keys from my beside table I went back downstairs for my laptop. The scene that was now playing showed a seven foot werewolf standing upright in a house. The creature was the same height as the ceiling of the room and towered over a dead body. I quickly shut the laptop before Embry could see. The last thing I wanted him to think was that I was weirdly interested in mythology.

Turning around quickly I was met with the glare of a yellow light.

Embry lowered the torch and I was baffled by the momentary hurt that I saw in his eyes. He masked it quickly though with a small smile. "Ready to go?"

I just nodded.

()()()()()()()

Soon enough I was ushered into Emily's living room which was lit up by a great number of tea lights. The soft glow of the candle light was soothing. There was a girl that I had never seen before sitting on one of the sofas. She was defiantly pretty with her high cheek bones and long silky black hair. The girl smiled at me as I sat next to her. "Hi. My name is Kim."

There seemed to be a warmth to Kim that put me at ease." It's nice to meet you. I'm Olivia."

Kim's smile seemed to grow as she winked at me. "Ah so you are the reason I never see Embry anymore."

The heat that rushed to my face was instantaneous as I mumbled an apology. Kim just laughed. We soon settled into a comfortable flow of conversation and I was surprised at how natural it felt.

However I soon became distracted as I caught a glimpse of Embry in the kitchen. He looked tense and on edge… to say the least. All I wanted to do was go up and hug him. I craned my neck to see that all the guys were standing around the kitchen table, talking in a very rushed manner.

Kim must have noticed my lack of concentration because she cleared her throat. I gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

She just patted my hand. "Don't worry about him too much." Kim then turned to me, with a knowing smile. "Trust me I understand how hard that is to do"

My gaze shifted to the kitchen again but Embry was no longer there. I tensed immediately but relaxed when I spotted him at the front door. Leaping off the sofa I moved towards Embry. "Hey where are you going?"

Embry's features softened at my concern. "Well I was just at work before I came over to yours. I just have to go back to sort out a few things."

I pressed my lips lightly against his. "Just make sure you don't take too long."

He squeezed my hand one last time, offering me a smile. I leaned against the doorframe as I watched Embry walk into the rain. The rest of the gang had already assembled on the muddy driveway.

Kim's voice came from somewhere behind me. "Keep safe."

I turned to see her kiss Jared before he too followed Embry.

Kim joined me and I soon felt her hand on my arm. "Come on let's go in."

Why did I have this sneaking suspicion that Embry wasn't going to the local garage.


	16. The plot thickens

-I felt hot…really hot.

All I could see was an intense white light and everything seemed bright. I grumbled as I tried to block it out with my hands. The pillow that I was lying on seemed to move and it felt more like a rock than a comfy pillow. _Eh?_

Eventually I mustered enough energy to crack open my eyes and I was met with the sight of low wooden beams that didn't belong to my living room. Suddenly everything came flooding back. The blackout. Coming over to Emily's house. My eyes shot open. I was lying on a sofa and there was an arm draped across my waist.

I looked up to see that it belonged to a sleeping Embry. All the tension from yesterday seemed to be forgotten. Embry's forehead was no longer creased and his lips were curved up slightly, showing the remnants of a smile. I blushed as I realized that I had spent the entire night curled up against Embry's side and that I had used his bare chest as a pillow.

I tried to ease myself out of Embry's embrace. _Jeez he's HOT!…in both senses of the word. _Sucking in a breath I slowly shifted further and further up the sofa as I tried to free my legs. However even with this minimal amount of movement I managed to disturb Embry. He immediately shot up into a sitting position and I was almost knocked over in the process.

I smiled guilty at my boyfriend as he looked around the room dazed. " Sorry I disturbed you."

Embry grinned as he fell back onto the sofa. "No it's okay." He started to study me with appraising eyes.

A wide grin spread across Embry's face as he tugged at my top. "Is that my t-shirt your wearing?" he whispered.

My eyes bulged as I saw the hand full of grey material between Embry's fingers_. Crap_. I had forgot that I was wearing it. "Yes. Sorry," I muttered.

Embry gently forced me to meet his eyes, which were glowing. "No don't be…I like it." He soon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I was blushing perpetually as my stomach did somersaults. Luckily though my saviour came in the form of Jacob. He barged in and said something about breakfast but Embry didn't even take any notice of his friend nor did he make any effort to move.

I decided to answer for Embry. "We'll be there in a minute."

Jacob just wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner . "O…kay."

()()()()()()()

I don't know how Embry had managed to persuade me to sleepover at his house after all, upon inquiry I had found out that all the ruined power lines had been fixed. Never the less here I was in his kitchen arguing with him about dinner. (Luckily his parents were out of town)

"Embry," I tutted, "We can't annoy Emily every time we want to eat." With that I rolled up my sleeves and tied back my hair. Embry then secured an apron around my waist and I kissed his cheek in thanks. In no time at all I was throwing together a meal and that was mostly thanks to Embry's mum who had stocked the fridge up.

Realizing, thirty minutes later that I had nothing to serve the food on I turned to face Embry. "Hey where are the plates?" I froze for a moment as I saw my boyfriend just staring at me intently from the kitchen table. Embry watched me with deep concentration.

"What?" I asked. _Is there something on my face? _Embry's intense gaze was like the sun it was impossible to look at for too long.

"Embry…" I whined as I turned my attention back to the steaks which were cooking nicely, "Don't stare at me like that you know it makes me feel self conscious."

No reply came. Instead I heard the sound of chair legs scrapping against the floor. The next thing I felt were a pair of strong arms around my waist and Embry's chest met my back. I jumped slightly at contact. There was an instant shiver that ran up my spine as Embry embraced me and the heat from his body warmed my very insides. His breath made the hairs on my neck stand up.

Embry pressed his lips against my ear. "Your so beautiful there's no reason to feel self conscious." His husky whisper had me tingling all over.

All I could do was laugh nervously and move away from him. "The foods ready," I practically squeaked.

After a long and relaxing dinner Embry had insisted on washing up therefore I had insisted on keeping him company. I sat at the kitchen table with my laptop but soon I jumped onto my feet. _Need. Toilet. Now_

I paused in the doorway though. " Embry you don't by any chance have today's newspaper. Do you?"

Embry froze in front of the kitchen sink. He was no longer washing. He didn't even turn around when he eventually replied. "Oh…No sorry Olivia I don't…" he then picked up a nearby plate and dipped it into the soapy water. "My mum never pays for newspapers so we don't get them delivered." He laughed nervously at the end of his statement and I couldn't help but wonder.

I studied Embry's tense posture_…the papers are free though. _My forehead creased but I decided to let it go.

"No problem," I sang, "Where's your bathroom?"

Embry turned to give me half a smile. "Upstairs, second door to your left."

I thanked him before disappearing.

The bathroom was quite large, there was vintage white bath tub directly underneath the window and there some sort of exotic plant next to it. The counter tops were made of shiny white marble as well as the sink. After doing what i had to do I turned on the tap and stuck my hands under the gushing flow of water. There was a hand wash dispenser close by and in my haste I knocked it over.

_Urgh Olivia you clumsy fool! _I watched in horror as the clear sticky liquid ran down the counter. My eyes darted around but there was no toiler paper left to clean up the mess. Opening the cupboard underneath the sink I found nothing but a trash can with…. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a newspaper.

My lips parted slightly as I saw the date. _Today's newspaper!_

Suddenly I forgot all about the mess as I unfolded the paper and the front page read "_**Blackout leaves twelve dead."**_

_WHAT! _I could feel my heart race as I scanned the article….._**yesterday's blackout**_…blah blah blah…._**left a total of twelve dead. Once again the local police are treating the deaths as suspicious and are currently unable to give any further information…yet the victims all seem to share the same strange wound to the neck…Nina Jenkins, a distraught neighbour of one of the victims believes that there is a killer on the loose**_..

"Olivia. Olivia you okay up there?"

I jumped as I heard Embry's voice downstairs.

"Yeah fine…" I yelled back as I stuffed the paper back into the trash can, "I'll be down in a sec."

_Oh Embry…what are you hiding?_

()()()()()()()()()

The next day

I was still stewing over what had happened at Embry's as I turned on my laptop. Sitting at the breakfast bar In my kitchen I wondered why he had lied to me.

I was disturbed from my thoughts though as I heard my name being called. Jamie then appeared with a phone in his hand. "Mum and dad say there driving home from the airport now…something about the spokesperson getting ill from food poising so they had to come back early."

I just stared at my screen. "Cool"

Jamie frowned. "You okay?"

I smiled at his concern. "I'm fine. When will…." I didn't manage my to finish my question though as I spat out the lemonade I was drinking. "OH MY GOD!"

Jamie's eyebrows drew together. "What? What's wrong with you?"

I furiously began to wipe the juice off my screen. "My…my files…my files are GONE!"

Jamie shrugged. "Oh is that all," he said before leaving.

Jamie had NO clue how important those files were. I furiously began to bash away at my keyboard and pressed the restore button a hundred times and yet nothing came back. Not the post-mortem pictures. Not the blackberry pictures. None of the old newspapers articles.

_AHHH! _I banged my fists on the counter. _This can't be happening_

By now I was clutching my forehead. _Okay think…I had the files before the blackout…I don't have them a day later…I left my laptop unlocked at…_

I gasped. _No Embry wouldn't invade my privacy like that. _Grabbing my trench coat I headed out the door but not before scribbling down the address of the local garage.

"Where are you going?" Jamie shouted, "They'll be home soon."

I didn't answer rather I just kept walking. The anger seemed to well upside of me with every step I took. _How could he do that? _I shook my head. _No…no don't jump to conclusions until you know for certain._

It only took ten minutes to reach my destination. I looked down at the slip of paper and then back at the garage. _This seems to be the place. _There was the overwhelming scent of oil…and strangely beer as I approached. An old man was standing at the front of the autoshop with his hands in a tool box. I made my way through the broken down cars, some of them needing tires replaced whilst others had there hood open.

The man looked up. "Hello girly. I'm Steve," he straightened up, "You here to pick up a car?"

I cocked my eyebrows_. Girly_…"No actually I'm here to see Embry," I told him.

Steve tilted his head to the side. "Who?

"Embry…he works here," I stated desperately. _Please please tell me he works here._

Steve wiped his hands on a grease rag. "I don't have anyone with that name working for me." He turned his attention back to the car, a little annoyed that i was wasting his time.

I walked around the car so that i could face Steve. "But there must be other garages here"

The exasperated mechanic sighed. "No...no there isn't... this is the only one." He spoke to me slowly as if i was a monkey before he began to shoo me out of his workplace. "Now i don' t know who your looking for and why but he's not here."

* * *

**Dun dun dun….The games up**


	17. Paul gives the game away

**Hope you enjoy.**

**It's 3am but hey i'm on holiday and this chapter has been long overdue.**

* * *

I was practically hammering down Emily's front door.

Jacob answered with a smile on his face. Before he had a chance to speak though i did.

"Is Embry here?" I asked in a manner to sharp to be deemed polite.

Jacob was looking at me all funny but that was perhaps because I looked like I had swallowed a lemon. " Yeah he's-"

I didn't let Jacob finish and instead i walked straight in without being invited. _Rude …perhaps_ _but I am really annoyed!. Give me a break_. Plus this wasn't Jacob's house it was Emily's and Sam's...I'm not sure how that made things better.

I easily spotted Embry in the living room. He had Quil in a head lock and Jared and Paul were on the sofa cheering on the fight. They all stopped when I entered the room. I didn't even bother with pleasantries such as small talk or greetings like I usually did.

My eyes zoned in on Embry. " You don't work at the local garage'" I declared to the entire room, not caring if I made a scene.

Embry sighed as he let go of Quil." I was wondering how long it would take you to find out," he then turned to the guys. "Would you give us a minute."

The guys were more than happy to leave because I got the feeling that they could sense the palpable tension in the air. They all clapped Embry on the back as a sign of support before they left. The door closed behind Jacob, who was a little more reluctant to leave.

Embry turned to me. " I can explain."

My hands went straight to my hips. "Explain fast because it seems to me that all you've been doing is lying."

Embry sighed again. "Okay I don't work at a garage I work for Sam…in a way…to keep La push safe."

He was being cryptic which started to grate on my nerves like nails on a chalk board. I pointed my finger straight at him. "Since you are going to start telling me truth now. Did you delete my files?"

I could see the wheels turning in Embry's head as he debated what the right answer was. He took a step towards me. "Olivia look-"

I stepped back. "Oh my god how dare you!" _Is this what betrayal feels like?_

"I was just trying to protect you," Embry justified. "You should stop looking for trouble."

I felt pure outrage. "You don't have a right to do that."

Embry seemed to be angry now and I couldn't help but notice the slight quiver that ran through his muscles. "Yes I do have the right when you don't know the full story." I was about to yell but he beat me to it. "It not killer snakes it's vampires!"

I shook my head in frustration, "What?"

"All the deaths that you have been re-searching are due to vampires… okay," he breathed.

Gawking…that's all I could do.

Embry seemed to take advantage of my silence. "The puncture wounds to the neck…complete blood loss. Vampires are real Olivia…the Quileute legends are true and I'm a werewolf."

Did he know how ridiculous he sounded? A dry laugh escaped my mouth. "Oh wow Embry." I stared at my soon to be first ex-boyfriend, "That's a real cheap shot. I can't believe your making fun of my interest in mythology."

Why did I feel my eyes sting? I didn't want to cry and yet I couldn't help but well up. I knew that Embry was too good to be true...in the end he was just like every other guy.

Embry looked like he was about to pull his hair out. "Olivia It's true!" He then moved closer to me. " You saw me that day you met Declan for the first time." His teeth clenched at the mentioning of that jerk.

My eyes popped as I remembered that day. _The forest, those eyes…that bulky figure…_I tried to act nonchalant. "Fine…fine what was I wearing that day?"

"Shorts, a grey jumper and converses," Embry replied without hesitation.

I backed away from him. "Well…well," I struggled, "This only proves that your a stalker."

The guys could no longer spend their time in cooped up in the kitchen and so they came bursting in. Jacob was the first one to speak. "Olivia look we seriously are werewolves."

I balled my hands into fists. "Oh… so you are all in on this joke as well." _God how could I nearly believe Embry. _

Paul's body seemed to quake like Embry's had just a while ago...but the only difference was that it was more forceful. "We are telling the truth!"

"No your not your all liars!" I yelled at him.

Suddenly Sam emerged, with Emily in toe. "Paul cool it."

I advanced on Paul and the only thing that was separating us was a coffee table. "Oh why should he? Are you going to turn into a werewolf Paul?" I mocked. "I'm so scared. Come on Paul sprout some fur and wolf teeth."

Paul's eyes blazed. "Don't push me!" Every muscle he had seemed to be in spasm.

I pressed my hands to my mouth in mock horror. "What can no one anger the mighty Paul?"

Emily looked beyond worried.

Jared, Jacob and Quil were all poised, like they were ready to take someone down.

Embry suddenly grabbed Paul's arm. "Olivia stop it now!"

I was being a grade A bitch but I didn't care. "Or what Embry? Come on I want to see. Show me Paul. SHOW ME!"

"OLIVIA!" Sam bellowed, his voice so full of authority that It shut me up.

It was too late though…

Paul's shaking fit made him explode. His body shredded into confetti. Embry was thrown back. There was now a wolf where Paul had been standing so tall that it filled the room, its bear sized head brushing against the ceiling. It looked like it was going to burst through. It had it's teeth bared, razor sharp and white. Saliva dripping from the corner of it's mouth. The wolf was on it's hind legs and was falling forward.

HOLY CRAP!

I jumped away in time, protecting myself with my hands but I felt the tip of something sharp across one of my palms.

Paul landed with a thud that shook the room like an earthquake. His growl echoed against the walls, amplifying the sound.

I screamed.

Everyone was yelling.

The next thing I knew I was flat on my back. I quickly shuffled away from the frikin _werewolf _until I was pressed up against the opposing wall, trying to merge myself with it.

Paul moved slightly and his paw landed on the table, turning it into kindling.

I screamed again, shielding myself from the splinters that rained down around me.

My eyesight was getting blurry but I could just make out Sam, who was backing away from me, there was such gut wrenching hurt in his eyes. _Why? _He didn't even know me that well. Did I remind him of something. There was a dull throb in my hand. I looked down and it was bright red_. Blood?_

My heart and lungs seemed to go into over drive as the adrenaline coursed through my body. I clutched my throat as I tried to breath. No matter how wide I opened my mouth I couldn't get any air into my lungs. I began to rasp like an eighty year old asthmatic.

"What's happening to her?" I heard Embry yell.

I could faintly here Emily's quivering voice. "She's hyperventilating!"

My head began to loll from side to side. My neck went limp.

"I'm going to kill you!" Embry screamed. I could see him chase a grey blur.

Jacob followed in hot pursuit. "Embry wait!"

Sam raced after the three of them. "Jacob, Embry you get back here right now!"

Emily stood looking from side to side, not knowing whether to stay or go.

In an instant Emily knelt down beside me. "Olivia…Olivia dear please you need to breathe." she urged.

Just then I heard a familiar ringtone.

I heard my mum's voice.

I heard Emily's voice.

I don't know who was crying. Maybe it was me. Maybe it was Emily. I wasn't sure.

It felt like an eternity until my mum was at my side. She held my face. At least I think she did. "Olivia I'm here your alright now."

_Am I dieing? _

My eyes fell shut.

_I'm dieing. _

Darkness took me. _I'm… dieing!_

* * *

**One word DRAMA**


End file.
